Masterpiece
by riesling
Summary: Asuka's got everything planned. Win the tournament, avenge her father, fall in love? Will the rivalry between Hwoarang and Jin keep her from the man she loves? And will he even love her back? Please R&R! Hwoarang and Asuka! NEW SUMMARY
1. Bayside

**Bayside**

by riesling

**Summary**: It's her first Iron Fist Tournament and Asuka is finally starting to live the life she's always wanted. She's doing well to balance her life in and out of the tournament. Everything seems perfect until she realizes that her new friendship threatens the relationship she holds with her cousin. Will life be the same? Or will it all come crashing down?

* * *

Somewhere from across the waves a gull was calling. It was a soft cry at first, barely audible over the sounds of the bustling wharves of the city. But it went on, over and over again until it too was swallowed by the monotony. 

All around her, people strolled by the seaside cafes and milled about in the many shops and boutiques. It was her hometown; these were all places that she had been before.

On that day she found herself waiting; for what she couldn't quite be sure. She was leaning against the rocky cliff, just short of where the ocean met the beach. This was her favorite place to come and think: high tide would cover it all, make it almost impossible to make it here, to this small ledge with the city above her and the sea down below her.

It was the last day that she would come to this place. It brought on too many of the memories that she'd always wished to hold in. Her mother, she had been told, loved to come to the sea; loved everything about the outdoors, really, but loved the sea most of all.

Asuka had been told many stories about her mother. She was a beautiful woman, Sayuri Kazama, beautiful just like her twin sister, Jun Kazama. People told Asuka all of the time how much she resembled them both.

But Sayuri was a woman Asuka had never known. After her birth, she had been in an accident and Asuka had been raised in Osaka by only her father. She'd lead a happy childhood, really.

Until the day of her father's murder. Asuka spent the night on the beach near the sea; the only place where she ever felt real comfort.

So, perhaps, that same feeling of comfort was what she hoped to find by being here today. Or maybe it was for other reasons that she had come.

The King of Iron Fist Tournament was coming up soon and she knew that she should have spent her last day in Osaka training. But training didn't seem like the right thing to do at the moment.

For as long as Asuka could remember she'd been training in the Kazama style of Martial Arts. There seemed nothing new to learn; no more techniques to be mastered. She was ready for this tournament; she was ready to avenge her father.

* * *

'Why did I come here in the first place?' she thought to herself, looking out from the seaside deck attached to the back of her grandfather's large mansion. She'd left Osaka not more than three hours earlier and already she missed it. Everything about her grandfather's home here in Tokyo seemed so foreign and uninviting.

She felt out of place; that was the most of the discomfort she felt. Asuka was like a bright light that lit up the dark hallways. Everything here was so dark. Even the sky seemed cloudy sometimes at the brightest times.

It was strange that she should end up here, at the ocean of all places. But the thought brought her comfort. She really did love everything about it, the picturesque beauty that only the white sand beaches could offer.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" a voice asked from behind her.

Startled, Asuka turned around, bowing to the figure in front of her. She hadn't looked into his face, but she could tell that it was a man. His shoes, his pants, his voice, everything told her so.

When her eyes finally rose to meet his, she gasped. "Jin Kazama?"

"Asuka," his voice trailed off.

He met her startled gaze with a blank expression. It was hard for her to read. But he made the next move, pulling her into his arms in a tight embrace.

"My cousin," he whispered.

"It's been too long since I've seen you," there were tears in her eyes.

She'd waited so long to see him. Ever since she had been told that her aunt Jun had passed away, she could hardly keep her mind from wondering what had become of Jin.

"You look even more like my mother now than ever," he said, pulling away from her to fully take in her appearance.

"So I've been told," she looked towards the ground. Then added, "What was she like? I can hardly remember her; it was so long since I last saw her."

He looked up towards the sky as his eyes became glassy. It was like he was no longer speaking to her, but speaking to the heavens.

Finally, he responded, looking into his cousin's deep brown eyes, "She was amazing, Asuka. She was completely amazing."

* * *

The tournament was already in its beginning stages when she'd arrived. Two days were allotted to the fighters for extra training and preparation. Then the preliminary rounds would begin.

There were somewhere near seventy fighters and thirty would need to be eliminated before the tournament could begin. In the preliminary rounds, qualification would largely be determined by the number points that you earned by fighting each person in your 'round'.

A round was comprised of five different fighters, each one would spar every other member of the round. Five points would be awarded for each victory, three for each tie, and no points would be awarded for a loss. Once everyone in the round had fought each other, the two lowest scores would be eliminated.

On the night of the conclusion of the preliminaries, there would be a celebration for the remaining forty-two participants. After that there would be one match for each fighter each week for the duration of the tournament. Should you be unfortunate enough to lose, you would be on the first flight back home.

For the first two days of preparation, Asuka began to develop a strong friendship with her cousin and his fiancée, Ling Xiaoyu. Both girls should have still been in high school. But both girls were going to have to meet the stringent demands of the tournament and studies were put aside. Besides, as Jin told them so often, they were both Kazama women and, should they choose, they would never have to return to school at all.

Asuka didn't mind and, as far as she could tell, Xiaoyu didn't mind either. Each night they would spar together. And Jin would watch, entranced by the graceful movement of each woman.

Xiaoyu and Asuka each occupied their own room, though both rooms were connected by a balcony. The night before her first preliminary match, Asuka sat with her new friend Xiaoyu, comparing their childhood homes.

"There is a path that led from the temple into the forest where I live. I used to go down that path all of the time after training and slip into the hot springs," Xiaoyu laughed, looking up at the stars. "My uncle would sometimes get so furious with me, always leaving and not telling him. It was kind of my quiet spot; no one would ever disturb me there. It made me think of my mother; like, maybe it was her special spot, too."

Asuka followed her gaze, pausing before she spoke. "In Osaka I have a place next to the shore. There is a ledge, just big enough for two to sit and look out at the sea with the city just above my head. That's my special place; I always went there when I felt alone. My mother loved the ocean; I think that place makes me feel closer to her."

Xiaoyu was silent, noticing the sad look in Asuka's eyes. She placed her hand on Asuka's shoulder and gave it a gentle squeeze before turning to go back to her room. As she pulled open the sliding door, Xiaoyu turned around to face Asuka, who was still sitting in her chair.

"I think, sometimes, there are things that need to be said. They make us feel better; just to have someone listen, especially when it turns out that they can relate to you," she paused. "Thank you, Asuka. I'll see you in the morning."

But Xiaoyu was in her room before she noticed the tears in her friend's eyes. Asuka knew what she said was true, no matter what your struggles, no matter what your triumphs, and no matter how you suffer them, in the end it all just bleeds together.

* * *

The next morning dawned cold and dark in the Mishima Mansion. Asuka was up early; she hadn't really slept well that night. She was on the balcony again, letting the cold breeze blow over her body.

It would be a lie to say that she wasn't scared. But Asuka knew, deep down, that she was ready for this challenge. And it wasn't the fights she was afraid of, but the opening of this new chapter in her life.

Back inside her room, she pulled on a pair of black spandex Capri pants with lace sewn around the bottom cuffs; Asuka looked at herself in the mirror. The way the spandex clung to the curves in her legs made her blush at her reflection. She was ashamed to admit how good she looked.

Quickly, Asuka turned away from the mirror and threw an old jean skirt over the spandex and pulled on a light blue shirt that fell off of her shoulders slightly. Turning off the light in her room, she slipped on a pair of black flip flops and walked out the door. A walk would clear her mind.

With her hands in her pockets and her eyes on the ground, Asuka walked to the beach. She wanted to hear the crashing of waves against the shore. She wanted to hear the sea gulls and feel the sand beneath her feet.

It was misting slightly, just enough to make her shiver whenever the breeze would blow against her exposed skin. But she wanted the feeling of those chills. She wanted to feel something so real as this.

Stopping near a rock that jutted up from the sand near the shore's edge, Asuka climbed on top of it. She stood, facing out to sea with the wind blowing her hair away from her face and the soft spray of saltwater hitting her face.

Asuka slid off her flip flops and tossed them onto the sand below. She held out her arms and let the wind whip around her.

"Asuka-san desu!" she yelled to the sea. "Kochira wa katei desu!"

"Asuka, huh?" the voice came from behind her. It was deep, definitely male.

She turned slowly, trying not to look upset at having been interrupted from her solitude. On the ground, next to her shoes, was a red-haired young man. His shaggy bangs were held back away from his head by a pair of goggles. He was wearing a hooded sweatshirt and ripped apart blue jeans.

Even through his baggy clothes, Asuka could tell that he was muscular; definitely a fighter from the tournament. The way he walked could have told her as much, also.

As she stood looking down at him he was looking up at her. The breeze blowing hair across her face and mist into her back. She didn't know how much time had passed before he spoke again.

"You'll hurt yourself up there," he offered her his hand. "Come down."

Asuka didn't answer, didn't move, didn't accept his hand. Instead, she turned back to face the sea, looking out across the choppy waves and sighed.

"Didn't you hear me?" his voice was much closer now. His hand took her wrist and began to lead her off of the rock, back to the ground. "It's dangerous up here, you could get hurt."

"Leave me alone, stranger," her voice was cold and she tugged her wrist away from him abruptly, causing him to nearly lose his balance.

Regaining himself he smirked at her. "Easy there, killer. No need to push me off. I was only trying to help."

"Make yourself very helpful and leave me be."

"And leave such a beautiful lady here by herself?" he smiled at her, doing his best to look sincere; but Asuka could see through his act. "Why, I fear I'd be a criminal to just leave you here like this."

"And I fear you'll be even more a criminal should you try and take me anywhere," she said stoically, still gazing out to sea.

"Touché," he paused, stepping in front of her so their eyes met. "What can I do to make this a better situation for you?"

His caramel brown eyes stared into hers. She froze, hardly able to breathe as she searched for the right words to say. Without losing her cool she whispered, "Your name, for starters."

"Hwoarang," he smiled, taking her hand in his and bringing it to his lips. "Pleased to make your acquaintance."

* * *

She returned to the Mishima Mansion later that morning; in time for an hour for breakfast before she left for her first preliminary match. Tying her hair back in a messy pony tail, Asuka grabbed her tournament bag and headed for Xiaoyu's door.

She knocked softly, hoping that her friend would already be awake. She wanted so badly to tell her about the strange man she'd met that morning while walking on the beach. Asuka knew that she had to tell someone in order to get her mind off of him.

"Xiao?" she questioned, knocking harder this time.

A muffled grunt was all Asuka could hear coming from the other side of the door. Fearing something was the matter, she opened the door and stuck her head inside.

Underneath the covers of Xiaoyu's queen sized bed, Asuka could see a tangled mass of brown hair. She entered the room slowly, curious to find out how to wake up her sleeping friend.

Deciding it best to rip the covers from her quickly, Asuka walked to the end of the bed. She firmly gripped the comforter and pulled as hard as she could, yelling, "Wakey wakey, Xiao!"

Xiaoyu let out a yelp and curled up into a small ball in the middle of her bed, shivering. She squinted her eyes open, trying to make out the figure of the person so cruel as to remove her covers in the middle of her sleep.

"Asuka?" she questioned. "What? What time is it?"

"Well, you know," she began. "About fifteen minutes until we're supposed to be at our rings for the start of the preliminary matches."

"WHAT?" Xiaoyu shouted, sitting up in bed and racing to change as quickly as she could.

Once she was fully dressed and ready to go, she nearly pulled Asuka by the collar of her shirt out the door. Both girls were dressed to fight. Both girls, though small, knew that they stood a very great chance of being the most powerful fighters in their preliminary rounds.

"Hurry!" Xiaoyu coaxed the younger girl with her. "We can't be late!"

"Hmm?" Asuka murmured. "Oh, yeah! About us running late. It turns out I just had to use that as an excuse to get you ready faster."

"Asuka!"

But her anger quickly subsided as they both began to laugh at what had happened. They made their way down to the kitchen for breakfast before the fighting would begin.

"So, what was it that you wanted to tell me?" Xiaoyu asked. "You mentioned it earlier, on the stairs."

"Oh, yeah!" Asuka said, swallowing a bite of rice and washing it down with some tea. "I met someone this morning. It was when I was taking a walk along the beach. I was standing there and he was behind me."

"HE?" she squealed. "Oh! Jin won't be happy about this one bit! You are his little cousin, after all! And since he doesn't have a little sister of his own it's his JOB to protect you from things like this."

Asuka just laughed, taking her time while finishing the last bit of her rice. Taking a sip of her tea once more, she added, "Jin's not like that. Besides, this guy seemed really nice."

"What was his name? Tell me his name! Surely you asked for his name?" Xiaoyu exclaimed excitedly.

"Hmm," Asuka put her hand to her chin and appeared to be gazing off towards the ceiling. "I-I don't think I remember-"

"Asuka!"

"Fine, fine," she smiled. "His name is Hwoarang."

The color drained from Xiaoyu's face and she frowned at the younger girl beside her. She put her hand on top of Asuka's and sighed.

"Oh no," she whispered. "Really?"

She'd trailed off and her eyes didn't meet Asuka's anymore. Not after she'd seen the look in Asuka's eyes that told her she was telling the truth. She'd stopped talking, seemed to have stopped breathing.

"Xiao?" Asuka's voice sounded worried. Maybe she was.

"Hwoarang," she said his voice so softly, almost like it was forbidden; taboo. "He used to be a friend of mine. Before Jin and I, you know, got engaged."

"What happened?" Asuka could sense the pain in Xiaoyu's voice, though she couldn't quite understand it.

"They're rivals, Asuka," she whispered. "Very bitter rivals. I'm afraid that Jin wouldn't approve; but I'm even more afraid that Hwoarang would have nothing to do with out once he learned about your relation to Jin."

"Rivals?" Asuka questioned. "Why? Xiao, tell me what happened."

"About four years ago your cousin met Hwoarang in the streets of Seoul. He's the leader of a street gang; they rig their fights and bet to win money. He and Jin," she paused. "It was a very long and hard fight, as I've heard. I wasn't there, myself. But as it goes, Hwoarang had never been defeated."

"So, Jin beat Hwoarang and he's still bitter about the loss?" she questioned.

"No, he didn't lose," she whispered.

Asuka looked down into her now empty bowl of rice, turning it around in circles in her hands. And spoke, "Then, Jin lost?"

"It was a tie; something neither one has ever really gotten over," she paused, looking into the soft eyes of her friend. "Jin's not as bitter as he once was. But Hwoarang has sworn to a rematch since that day. And, as I understand it, he's still every bit as bitter towards Jin as he was four years ago."

"So, it's Hwoarang's fault," it was more of a statement than a question.

"It's no one's fault," a deep voice came from the doorway. Both girls turned to see the strong figure of Jin Kazama clad in a black sweat suit. "But I forbid you to go anywhere near him, Suka. He'll do nothing but cause you trouble."

Jin's words were stern: final.

* * *

Her chat with Jin and Xiaoyu had only served to confirm what she had already assumed. Hwoarang really was a fighter in the tournament. Not just any fighter, she had found out, but a very good one at that.

Each year he entered the tournament brought him one step closer to the final match; the ultimate prize. But for some reason, it seemed to her; at least, Hwoarang wouldn't have been happy even if he did win the tournament.

She participated in her rounds that day; taking careful measure to check each time she had the chance on how Hwoarang's rounds had gone. Though she hadn't actually seen him yet, Asuka couldn't help but fantasize that he might be watching her at any moment, surprised and amazed by her power and grace.

She had known instantly that he was a fighter but she'd never told him that much about herself. For all he knew, she just might have needed his protection all alone on the empty beaches outside of Tokyo. Perhaps that is why he offered it.

Or maybe there was another reason. She'd felt something in him; something that contradicted her brother's warnings. There was something good inside of him. It drew her thoughts back to him each time she let her mind wander.

The rounds of that day had already come to an end and Asuka had found some time to herself. Jin and Xiaoyu had gone into the city, shopping for clothes to wear to the large celebration for the fighters that would advance in the tournament. Asuka knew that she, too, would need a dress; the fighters in her round were not, necessarily, up to par.

But that could wait. She needed some time to think. Unfortunately, no matter how hard she tried not to, all she could do was think of him.

Perhaps it was her cousin's command to distance herself from this mysterious man that drew her to him. Or perhaps it was the thrill she found in thinking that she might attract the attention of a man such as him.

Either way, she found her way back to the only place where it seemed fair to think thoughts of him. Up on top of her rock she sat, facing the sea. The salty air blew her hair away from her face; the smell of the salt water lifted her spirits and relieved all of her self-doubt.

The sound of the waves, as they hit against the rock she sat upon, calmed her. She smiled; listening to the seagulls and watching the sun sink beneath the horizon. It made the water sparkle in thousands of different colors; each one so much more beautiful than the last.

"I thought I might find you here."

It was his voice. She could feel her heart nearly leap. So excited to see him, yet knowing so well that she was wrong for thinking of staying here with him.

Asuka chose not to respond. She didn't even look at him. It would make her stronger; build her confidence, not to see his gorgeous red hair sweeping across his forehead and into his caramel eyes.

Thinking he had given up hope of a conversation and left, Asuka turned to look back towards the Mishima Mansion. It was a depressing sight; far in the distance, so dark against the beautiful forest that surrounded it.

"Hey," he whispered, sitting next to her. "Remember me?"

She was silent, turning to look into his eyes, before answering, "How is it that I could forget someone so arrogant as you?"

"Damn," he nearly rolled backwards off of the rock. "Do ya have to give me such a hard time? I was just trying to make conversation earlier."

"Was that your attempt at an apology?"

He smirked at her, admiring the words she chose. No one spoke to him like that; not ever. She obviously didn't know who he was, what he was. This could be his chance for a new start. His smirk became a kind smile as he spoke, "If you want it to be, Asuka."

'Asuka,' she thought, remembering the way he said her name. It sounded so good, rolling off of his tongue in that strange accent.

"Tell me about yourself," it wasn't a command, but a request.

"Maybe it would help if you start by telling me more about you," she was firm and he knew that he had no other choice.

"Ok, what do you want to know," he made himself more comfortable, moving closer to her.

"What should I know about you, Hwoarang?" she put emphasis on his name.

"I'm from Seoul, South Korea," he started, looking down at her. "And I own my own dojo where I teach tae kwon do."

He didn't continue and Asuka knew that he was waiting for her to tell him something about herself. She smiled, "I'm from Osaka, Japan; fishing town, you know, a little ways west of here."

"Never been," he folded his arms behind his head and looked up at the sky where stars were beginning to show. "But I heard it's nice."

She was sitting in silence, still facing towards the ocean. Asuka was playing with the lace at the end of her Capri pants.

"Ya know, for a girl, you sure don't talk much," he lifted his head a bit to look at her. "It's ok, though. You're still nice to look at."

"It's getting late," she whispered, pulling her knees into her chest. "I should probably be getting back home."

"Where you stayin'? I'll walk you," he offered.

"That's alright," she smiled. Then added with a wink, "I'm a big girl, you know? The kind that can tie her own shoes even."

He laughed, watching her slide off of the rock and onto the sandy beach below. She was far out of his sight before he moved to leave the rock. He thought he could still smell her there next to him; feel her warmth. But all too soon it was swept away from him in the sea's breeze.

* * *

It was late when she got home; too late. The house was dark, not that it wasn't normally dark. Everything was quiet and Asuka clenched her teeth as she heard the soft padding of her feet echo around the large entry way.

They wouldn't be upset with her for being out so late, but she still felt as though she had something to hide. She felt ashamed for dishonoring Jin's request that she distance herself from Hwoarang.

'He'll do nothing but cause you trouble,' Jin's words rang through her mind.

Asuka found her way upstairs to her bedroom as quietly and as quickly as she could. There was something so empty and lonely about the elaborate house that seemed to bear down on her. It was a suffocating feeling; like she needed to escape, to find her way outside of the walls of this house.

Knowing better, however, she entered her room and lay down on the bed. Closing her eyes to the tears that threatened to fall because of the emptiness, she sighed and dressed herself in sleeping clothes.

Tomorrow would be a big fight for her. It was the final match of her round; the match that would determine the three fighters that advanced to the Iron Fist Tournament. She had to concentrate; she had to focus.

The next morning her match started early. She was ready but her opponent was not. Asuka won easily in the first round, knocking out her opponent in just under a minute.

By Xiaoyu's advice, Asuka spent the rest of that day downtown in Tokyo, shopping for a dress to wear to the celebration that would take place that night. It wasn't the most exciting thing that she'd ever had to do, but it certainly wasn't the worst. It was calming, walking through the massive throngs of people, each on their way to a different location.

She found the dress quickly; shoes, handbag, and jewelry all followed. The dress was red, very plain; clinging to her curves in the right places. It was a pretty dress, not by nature but made beautiful by the wearer.

Asuka had wanted to spend more time away from her 'home' that day, but knew it was getting to be late. She was about to call Jin to send a limousine to pick her up but was stopped by a familiar voice.

"Going somewhere?" he ran his hand through his hair and smiled at her.

"Hwoarang?" she questioned. "What are you doing here?"

"If it wasn't for that bag in your hand, I might ask the same of you."

Asuka laughed, trying her best to keep the bag out of sight. It wasn't that she was ashamed of having been shopping, but the Dolce & Gabbana dress she'd bought that day seemed a little extravagant. She then asked, "Since you already know why I've been here, mind answering my question now?"

"Well, you know," he winked with a smile. "I'm so big on designer labels that I couldn't resist a little stroll through Tokyo's 'fashion district'."

She laughed, letting the bag fall freely at her side. "So, now you know my dirty little secret. I'm a sucker for expensive clothes."

It was a lie, but it seemed to be what he wanted to hear. And she didn't mind telling it to him.

"Going home?" he changed the subject.

"Well," she paused, adding sarcastically, "I was thinking about it."

"Need a ride?" he'd lost his cocky attitude and seemed genuine about his offer. He held a hand out to her.

She accepted it and climbed onto the back of his motorcycle without saying anything; without even thinking, really. Deciding to finally break the silence she whispered softly, "I've always wanted a ride on one of these."

"I'll make sure you get better than a ride, babe," his voice was rough now. And before Asuka could comment, they were off.

* * *

She'd asked to be let off near the beach; knowing very well what his reaction might be to dropping her off in front of the Mishima Mansion. He protested at first, insisting on dropping her off no further than a few steps from her front porch. But, in the end, Asuka won.

"Thanks so much for the ride," she smiled. "It was great."

He sneered a little, staring at her as if to test whether she was telling the truth or not. "I didn't think girls liked motorcycles."

"And I didn't think boys worried about how much a girl liked their 'ride'," she gazed up at him, knowing he was caught in her eyes. She turned to begin to walk away from him; slowly, turning only once to wave in his direction.

"Say," he scratched the back of his head, looking a little nervous as he stopped her with his words. "There's this party I'm going to tonight. You wouldn't wanna come with me, would you?"

'Yes!' her mind screamed. But she knew that he'd be at the same party as her, eventually, anyway. Asuka knew very well how much it would upset Jin for him to see her attending a party with Hwoarang.

She let her eyes fall to the ground, trying hard to look just disappointed enough to leave him still thinking of her. And then she whispered, "Oh, I'm sorry. Not tonight. I have a party to attend myself this evening."

It wasn't a lie. And it would be enough to fool him; for now.

He watched her go, walking along the beach until she finally disappeared into the shadows. She was proud of herself, never looking back or faltering as she walked. Asuka had stopped one time, when she heard the roar of his motorcycle engine and the screeching of his tires as he pulled away.

She felt so warm inside. Sure, Hwoarang wasn't the first friend she had made since arriving in Tokyo but he was the person she most enjoyed spending time with. He wasn't really anything like Jin and Xiaoyu had made him sound.

Hwoarang was kind and he seemed genuine enough. Perhaps it was still the shock of having only managed a tie in their match four years earlier that clouded Jin's vision of the young Korean.

And she decided to run back to the Mishima Mansion. She had a lot of time that she needed to make up for. Xiaoyu and Jin would be worried about her.

* * *

"Suka!" Jin exclaimed, running to her and pulling her into a warm embrace. "We were so worried about you. Are you alright? Why didn't you call?"

"Oh Jin, don't be so silly," she smiled, pulling away from him a little. "I'm just fine. I got a ride home from a nice gentleman."

It wasn't really a lie that she'd told Jin. Not exactly a real lie, anyway. Maybe just a little stretch of the truth; one that certainly couldn't hurt anybody.

"Asuka!" he seemed a little upset, now. "You can't just accept rides from perfect strangers! Tokyo's a little more dangerous than Osaka."

But Asuka just laughed. "Lighten up, Jin! I'm a big girl now. I can take care of myself. You shouldn't worry so much."

Before she let him say any more about her afternoon disappearance, she began to walk up the stairs to her room. She was still carrying the bag with her dress, shoes, and accessories inside. It would be a lie to say that she wasn't dying to get ready; it was important that she look nice tonight.

She settled into her bathroom, laying her dress out on the bed. Asuka listened to the sound the warm water made as it hit against the tile floor of the tub. She washed quickly, not staying in the warm water long enough for her skin to wrinkle yet still making time to wash completely.

Her hair was dried in minutes by the hairdryer in her bedroom and it was then curled with hot rollers borrowed from Xiaoyu. Asuka took special care to apply not only mascara but also eye shadow, blush, and powder to her face before sliding into her dress and heels.

She looked at her reflection in the mirror, knowing that the party had already started downstairs. It wouldn't hurt for her to take a few extra moments to herself right now, making sure she looked perfect.

Asuka heard a knock on her door and the quiet voice of Xiaoyu on the outside, "Hurry up Asuka! There's someone I want you to meet!"

"Coming Xiao," she looked at herself one last time before turning off the curlers and heading for the door.

She opened it slowly, stepping outside and looking at neither Xiaoyu or her guest. Instead, she closed the door behind her softly, trying not to let the gentle 'click' echo through the hallway.

When she finally turned around, she was looking deeply into the most gorgeous blue eyes she had ever seen. Her breath stopped in her throat as she noticed his luxurious blonde locks of hair. Asuka was sure she blushed.

"Oh," she murmured, adverting her eyes. "I'm terribly sorry, I just-"

"It's alright," he smiled down at her.

"Asuka," Xiaoyu butted in. "This is Steve Fox."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Asuka," he smiled down to her.

"You as well," she smiled back, bowing her head slightly in respect.

"Why don't we all head down to the party?" Xiaoyu suggested.

"Great idea," Steve said, starting ahead of them down the hallway.

"Xiao!" Asuka barely breathed. "Where in God's name did you find him?"

"He's gorgeous, isn't he?" she giggled softly.

"Well, y-yes, but-"

"But nothing!" she smiled. "You'll have a great time tonight."

* * *

The party was held in the ballroom of the mansion. It was a room Asuka had found herself in many times, admiring the elegant marble floors and walls covered in expensive silks. The room now seemed even larger than it had before with all of the people crowded into it.

Steve stopped once he entered the room and turned, once again, to face Asuka and Xiaoyu. Asuka was the only one there, however; Xiaoyu had gone to find Jin. He smiled at her; it was a nice smile, genuine and sincere.

"What would you say to a drink?" he questioned.

Asuka said nothing, nodding her head to show her approval. Without another word he was gone; sent to retrieve drinks. She absentmindedly scanned the crowd. She wanted to find Hwoarang but she knew that it wouldn't be good to be seen with him in front of Jin.

So she set to work trying to locate Jin and Xiaoyu. If they weren't here it would be possible for her to meet up with Hwoarang. Immediately, however, she thought of Steve and how rude it would be to just leave him searching for her with two drinks in his hands.

She sighed, taking a seat near the edge of the room and continuing to scan the slightly crowded room. The only thing she did manage to find was a very confused looking Steve looking every which way for her. She stood up and greeted him with a smile.

"Sorry," she whispered. "I didn't mean to confuse you. I just needed to sit down for a little while."

"Why are you apologizing? I'd have found you sooner or later," he handed her a drink and they both sat down together. "Besides, someone as pretty as you are can't get lost in a crowd for very long."

Asuka knew she was blushing, but she smiled and thanked him anyway. At the table with them was a very kind looking woman with brown hair and a blue dress. She had her eyes on Steve, Asuka could tell.

Deciding that this might be her only chance to begin searching for Hwoarang, Asuka introduced herself. "Hello, I'm Asuka. What's your name?"

"Julia," she answered kindly. Her voice was just as beautiful as she was. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

"This is Steve," Asuka held her hands out to him, as though showing him off. "Have you already met?"

"No," he smiled at her. "I don't think we've had the pleasure."

His eyes were shining and hers wouldn't leave his. It was a good sign, she knew this very well. Standing up slowly, she excused herself and began to walk towards the balcony outside with her drink still in hand.

She needed some time to clear her mind before she began searching for Hwoarang. She took a small sip of the drink in her hand, testing what it was. Though she wasn't sure exactly what it was, she knew there was alcohol in it.

'I'd better be careful,' she smiled inwardly. 'I can't think Jin or Xiaoyu would like to hear their friend Steve got me smashed at the first party we've been to.'

Although she couldn't see the ocean, she could hear it very well. The occasional crash of the waves against the shore and the smell of the salty air made her feel at home once again.

"Who would have thought that I'd find you here?"

Asuka laughed softly before answering, "I had no idea I'd be seeing you again tonight. Though I can't say I'm unhappy about it."

Hwoarang stood next to her, leaning against the balcony railing and letting the breeze blow through his own hair. He looked her over, noticing how lovely her dress looked on her. And he smiled.

They talked that night for hours on the balcony of the Mishima Mansion. It was the first time that this place had felt like home to her. And it was Hwoarang, she knew, that made her feel that way.

The two talked about everything. Asuka finally confessed that she was a fighter in the tournament. Hwoarang finally admitted to being the leader of a street gang. They talked about their hopes for their futures, Asuka wanting to attend college and maybe get a job at the Mishima Conglomerate and Hwoarang hoping to head back to Seoul and reestablish his struggling dojo.

"Someday I hope I'll have a family," he whispered softly. "But I'm not ready for one now; I don't want to settle down until I have to."

Asuka laughed, knowing very well that he'd meant exactly what he'd said. "I think I feel the same way."

"You think?" he eyed her suspiciously. "You either do or you don't. There can't really be an in-between this time, I don't think."

She laughed again, this time at his sarcasm. "I guess what I really mean is that I do agree with you. I want a family someday. But I've kind of already got one; just recently, you see."

"You mean you have a kid?" he kept his voice calm but she could tell he was a little bit taken aback by the idea.

"No, no, silly!" she tried not to laugh. "I just came here from Osaka to live with my family. I hadn't really known them much before this but it was the only place for me to go after my father died."

"I see," he smiled now, relaxing. "I didn't know my family either; I've been an orphan since my own father died when I was fifteen. That was almost five years ago now, though."

"I'm sorry to hear that," she placed a hand on his forearm to comfort him. "But it's nice to have someone that can finally relate to me."

"Yeah, I guess so," his eyes had fallen to the ground and Asuka could tell that this conversation was heading downhill quickly.

Asuka had no idea what to say right now, though. The only thing she could think to say was silly, she knew. It would probably make him laugh at her, but she had to give it a try.

"Whenever I think about my mother, or even my father, really," she began. "I always go to the ocean. It makes me feel better; it's my special place."

He looked at her; a look in his eyes that she hadn't seen there or even imagined could be there. It was compassion.

"I go to the docks of the river and sit on the edge, watching the boats sail by," he whispered. "Sometimes I watch from the top of a building, sometimes from the dock. That part doesn't matter as much as just seeing those boats and knowing that the world is still moving and, if I don't keep moving too, it will all pass by me."

They stood in silence for a long time. It wasn't an uncomfortable silence, as most would have been. But it was an inviting one; each person enjoying the other's company and the peace it brought with it.

Finally, he spoke again, "So, where is it, exactly, that you've been staying?"

She eyed him cautiously for a moment. Sighing, she asked, "Are you sure that you want to know? I fear that you won't like the answer much."

"Of course I want to know," he answered. "Even if I don't like the answer."

She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. Then she began, "I'm staying here, at the Mishima Mansion."

"Like Xiaoyu?" he questioned.

"Sort of," she trailed off. Asuka knew a lot about the arrangement that Heihachi had made to bring a young Xiaoyu to Japan for the King of Iron Fist Tournament 3. She was to live in the mansion, attend the Mishima high school, and train in the Mishima facilities. She'd fallen in love with Jin, however, and had remained on the grounds ever since then.

"Sort of?"

"Well, you see," she paused, clearing her throat. "Jin Kazama, he's-"

"Asuka!" a voice called from the entrance to the ballroom. "I've been looking all over for you."

It was Xiaoyu and, without even looking in their direction, Asuka knew that Jin was not far behind. Finally facing them both, she wasn't surprised to see a look of hatred between the two men.

"Asuka!" Jin nearly shouted. "How could you disobey me, betray me like this? I'm your cousin! We're family!"

"Jin, I-"

"Jin nothing!" he walked up to her and grabbed her wrist, puling her quickly away from the shocked red head. "We're leaving."

"Hey Kazama!" Hwoarang was moving towards them quickly now. But Xiaoyu was in his way, blocking him from reaching Asuka.

"I'm sorry Hwoarang," she whispered, letting her eyes fall to the floor. "But, this is how it has to be."

* * *

**Author's Note**: This is just a little prequel to my story Masterpiece written by special request for erikaTEKKENfan. I'd like to thank her, and all of the other readers, for their reviews and continuing support. I hope you enjoy this, ne? 

For starters, I apologize for however wrong I might be in Asuka's roots and upbringing. I decided against following the storyline that I, myself, find quite intriguing. I've always thought it most romantic to assume Asuka the daughter of Jun and Kazuya. For the purpose of this story, however, it is best for me to think of Asuka and Jin as cousins rather than siblings. I couldn't really see Hwoarang liking Asuka as the 'sister of Jin' so much as he might as the 'cousin of Kazama'.

Not to mention the fact that I'd already written the end. It kind of blocked a lot of my creative processing. Oi! Mental note to self: never write the ending of a story before the beginning!

Another thing, I realize that I didn't stick quite 'to the story' as far as Jin living in the Mishima Mansion, but hey –- I had to get a little creative to make this story work! Please no flames for that.

Unfortunately, I took a lot of artistic liberty with this story and I hope you won't find it offensive. The party, for example. I suppose there really wouldn't have been a formal celebration of the commencement of the tournament, but how else could Asuka found her way to the 'fashion district' of Tokyo? Not that that portion of the story was vital, or anything.

Finally, I apologize for how long I let this story get. Also, I want to apologize for having to write another 'story' that will have to take place before 'Masterpiece'. Ugh! This one, however, I hope you'll find most satisfactory! This one will focus more on the budding relationship of Hwoarang and Asuka!

Please review and I'll send you lots of cookies, or candy, depending on what you like more. Next chapter soon! Adios, all!


	2. Crash

**Crash**

by riesling

**Summary**: Jin has forbidden his cousin, Asuka, from seeing his enemy Hwoarang. But it's far too much for him to be asking her. Will she obey her cousin, her caretaker, or will she throw caution to the wind and follow her heart to the man she's falling in love with?

* * *

Tears stained her pillow, wetting her cheeks and her hair. It just wasn't fair. Of all of the tournament fighters why was it Jin that Hwoarang had to hate? 

Why was it that they had to meet four years earlier? Why couldn't Hwoarang have just won? Why did he have to be the leader of a street gang?

The more she thought about it the more overwhelmed she became. She lay on her bed, thinking of him. Asuka wanted to see him again. She wanted to apologize. She wanted to tell him how much it hurt her that they couldn't see each other any more.

Most of all, she wanted to tell him what it was that she'd really been thinking about him. Every time thoughts of him entered her mind, she always thought about what it would be like to be with him. To have him hold her in his arms.

She would be safe; she knew. The feeling would be warm. It was something that she wanted to know about; not just know but feel. And she wanted to feel it with him; only him.

It was a foolish idea; Jin had explained it all to her earlier. He'd told her the whole story of his first meeting with Hwoarang. Then the story of his second.

Jin's animosity towards Hwoarang wasn't over the outcome of their fight, but of the attempts he'd made to steal Xiaoyu away from him. It was an underhanded way for him to finally 'beat' Jin, Asuka understood that. But something about it seemed so desperate; Hwoarang needed someone. He needed her.

"He's not interested in you because of who you are," Jin had explained adverting his eyes. He couldn't look at Asuka and watch the tears falling down her cheeks. "He's only interested in you because of how you're related to me."

"But I never told him!" she had cried and cried into Xiaoyu's arms. "He never knew who I was; not before tonight."

"Shh, shh," she'd calmed the crying girl. Xiaoyu stroked back the long locks of Asuka's silky hair and sighed, looking at Jin in a way she never had before.

Xiaoyu was begging him with her eyes to reconsider. Maybe Hwoarang was genuine about Asuka. Maybe he deserved another chance.

Either way, Jin left with Xiaoyu to reconsider, should that be what he chose. And Asuka was alone again. She was lonely, that was for sure and she needed to find an outlet for her sorrows.

She dressed herself in a worn out white t-shirt that she'd cut the neckline of to fall off of her shoulders. Underneath she wore an electric tank top that matched the words on the front: Flashdance. She added a jean skirt with the bottom frayed out and blue leg warmers.

Slipping her black flip flops on her feet and heading to the door of her bedroom, Asuka took one last look over her shoulder at music player that rested on her bedside table. She crossed to it; picking it up and shoving the headphones over her ears. She let the music wash over her, drowning out the most painful of her thoughts.

Asuka wasn't sure where she was going. She didn't really care much either; just moving made her feel instantly better. She wanted to dance, she wanted to sing, she wanted to leave this mansion. Asuka needed a place to be alone, to let herself be the person she really was.

She silently slid onto the porch that led down to the ocean; it was the only natural place for her to go. It was late; well after midnight. Probably nearing two or three in the morning. She set out for her rock; hoping to catch the sunrise.

* * *

She walked in silence, letting the words of Pat Benatar wash over her. She had the volume turned up so that nothing could distract her.

"We are young, heartache to heartache we stand," she sang along. "No promises, no demands; love is a battlefield."

It made her feel good to be singing the words; dancing because it felt right. There was nothing; no one but her, the waves, the beach, and the stars overhead. Asuka sang again, growing louder, "We are strong; no one can tell us we're wrong; searching our hearts for so long, both of us knowing love is a battlefield."

And she stayed there, under the moonlight, clearing her mind. She let herself go; let desires take over and threw caution to the wind.

* * *

Asuka hadn't quite made it to the rock, instead, she found a small cove located not too far away from the Mishima Mansion. There was a ledge on the side of the cliff not too far the bottom. She could reach it easily and it would only be a short climb.

Removing her headphones and flip flops, she left them on the beach below as she climbed. It wasn't hard and she'd completed her task fairly quickly. The view was beautiful.

It reminded her of her special spot back in Osaka. The Mishima Mansion was somewhere above her head and the ocean was down below. It made her feel calm and at home for the first time since Jin and Xiaoyu had left her room.

She hadn't been sitting there long before she saw him, strolling absent-mindedly along the beach. His hands were in the pockets of his ripped out blue jeans and he'd replaced the button down shirt from that evening with a tight blue t-shirt and his dress shoes were now motorcycle boots.

He'd spotted her flip flops and headphones. Hwoarang looked around the cove, slightly confused. She should have been there, and Asuka completely understood what that feeling was like.

"I'm sorry, Hwoarang," she whispered. "It wasn't right of Jin to act that way tonight; but it wasn't right of me to keep that from you."

He looked around, very confused, "Asuka?"

"Up here."

"Holy shit!" he yelled up at her. "Get the hell down from there! You're gonna hurt yourself!"

She didn't say anything; didn't move. Only turned her gaze to look out across the choppy water and Asuka smiled then, "Nothing could hurt right now."

"C'mon, Asuka," he pleaded with her. "Don't talk like that! Just come down here, I wanna talk to you."

'As you wish,' she said in her mind. She rose to her feet, high up on the ledge and looked at the ground below. The fall probably wasn't more than fifteen feet; she'd make it if she jumped, she knew she would.

Instead of climbing down, she decided to jump. Hwoarang watched with eyes wide as she gracefully leapt off of one foot and landed softly on the ground at his feet. She blinked at his shock.

"What the hell was that?" he yelled. "You could have hurt yourself."

She turned her back to him, walking towards the water. Then she spoke, "I jump from much higher in Osaka. It reminded me of the place I used to go to think; I'm sorry."

"Asuka?" his voice was soft, and he held out his hand to place it on her turned shoulder. "Are you alright?"

"Jin doesn't want me to see you anymore," her voice was soft but level. She didn't falter as she continued, "I'm sure you already know that."

"Yeah, I figured as much," she was facing him now. "And?"

"I don't plan to listen to him," she looked at the ground now. "I know he only wants what is best for me but I'm not sure how his forbidding me from seeing you can have my best interests in mind."

"Wait," he paused, pulling her chin up so she was looking into his eyes.

She searched his eyes, pleading for him to continue. They were so close to one another, hiding in the shadow of the moonlight. She could hardly breathe.

"No," she whispered. "You're the first person that I've met that's made this place feel like home to me. I'm so far away from everything I've grown up knowing and you're the only person that makes me feel like these feelings are ok."

"Asuka," he whispered her name into her hair, pulling her body into his. "I've wanted to start over for so long. I don't want to be alone anymore; I'm tired of chasing after your cousin for revenge that doesn't even matter to me. It's only ever mattered to Hwoarang, leader of a street gang in Seoul."

She didn't say anything but waited for him to continue. She could feel his heart beating fast in his chest. It must have matched her own heartbeat.

"But right now, I'm not the leader of a street gang. Here with you," he paused. "When I'm with you all I am is Hwoarang. I'm an orphan, I'm homeless; I know I've not got much to offer you. But maybe just me is enough."

"Hwoarang," her voice trailed off. "You're more than enough."

* * *

She'd found his actions earlier that night careless and callous. Xiaoyu had been sure to let him know exactly how she felt about his handling of Asuka's affections for the red haired Korean.

"Doesn't it matter to you?" Xiaoyu nearly burst into tears. "Didn't you care to notice the look in their eyes as you pulled her away from him tonight?"

"Xiaoy-"

"You've already taken one woman away from him, Jin," she spat. "Isn't that enough for you? Why take another?"

Her words had hit their mark. He was silent as she stormed out of his bedroom and to her own. His eyes glazed over; he was lost in thought, remembering how it had been in the third tournament.

The three of them had gone to high school together. Xiaoyu was the youngest, but she was smart enough to be moved into their classes.

There was something about her. Jin had noticed it the moment Heihachi introduced them to one another. Something in her eyes reminded him of his mother; there was a light there when she looked at him. And it made him feel welcomed, like he'd finally found a place where he belonged.

Only later did Heihachi explain that he'd brought her more as a gift for his grandson than as a fighter for the tournament. It wasn't his idea of a joke; he was completely serious.

"You've always needed a companion, here," he had told his grandson. "She's just so full of spark and life; I just hope that she'll make up for all of the lost time that you've had."

He'd been shy around her at first. Barely speaking when he was in her presence. But she'd done her part to keep conversation going; to keep his attention.

It broke his heart when Xiaoyu had started to show a liking for Hwoarang; his enemy. Jin would walk her to school each morning and she'd go with him to their first class, but she'd always take a seat next to him. She spent her lunches with him and she even allowed him to walk her home from school on more than one occasion.

Heihachi really had only brought her to be his companion. He hadn't expected his grandson to fall in love with the small Chinese girl. It wasn't like she was betraying anyone with her feelings for Hwoarang.

But it angered Jin nonetheless that the first girl he'd ever liked should fall for someone else. And he decided that it would be completely up to him to turn her attention from the Korean to him.

He started slowly at first, asking her for help with his homework. Then he would offer to train with her; an offer she would gladly accept. They ate breakfast and dinner together often, just the two of them.

Slowly, once Jin became confident that Xiaoyu liked him more than Hwoarang; he confessed his feelings for her. He hadn't known how she would react; she may not have been Hwoarang's girlfriend, but she certainly had feelings for him as well.

After hearing his news, Xiaoyu had thrown her arms around his neck and hugged him so tightly that he nearly fell to the ground. They'd been together ever since, happily. In fact, this had been their first real fight in two years.

Xiaoyu and Hwoarang had remained close friends since she picked Jin as her lover. Once she announced her engagement, however, Hwoarang and Xiaoyu's friendship began to disintegrate. Something Jin had to admit he wasn't very upset about.

Jin sighed, knowing very well what Xiaoyu had meant and knowing very well that she was completely right. It wasn't fair for him to take another woman away from Hwoarang, even if it wasn't for the reason that he was in love with her. Hwoarang had every right in the world to pursue a relationship with his younger cousin, Asuka. In fact, Jin probably owed it to him to encourage this relationship between the two of them.

He set off towards Xiaoyu's room; he would apologize to Asuka in the morning. He had some apologizing to do; he knew it. Jin only hoped that she would still be awake.

* * *

Asuka and Hwoarang were holding hands, walking away from the Mishima Mansion and towards where they had first met. The moonlight was still bright, though the stars were fading.

"Take a ride with me?" he begged. "I'm not ready to let you go back yet."

She accepted, following him towards where he had left his bike. The sun hadn't risen yet, but Asuka knew that it would. It would be alright if she didn't return home that next morning; she could always say that she'd just woken up early for a long walk on the beach.

"Where are we going?" she whispered, holding tightly to his waist.

"Anywhere you want," his voice was loud as he fired up the enguine.

"Take me away for a while," she smiled and they were off.

* * *

Jin tapped softly on Xiaoyu's bedroom door, waiting patiently for her to answer. He heard a shuffling from inside and decided she was asleep and would need some help waking up.

He opened the door slowly, peeking inside and noticing that the lamp beside her bed was turned on but that she wasn't in her bed. A little bit alarmed, he walked inside and began to look around for her.

"Xiaoyu?"

"Hmm?" she questioned, poking her head up from the opposite side of the bed to look at Jin.

"What are you still doing awake?" he questioned, walking to where she was sitting and noticing all of the photographs and papers spread around her.

The pictures were of the two of them since they'd known each other. She'd even kept the little notes and nick knacks that he'd given her over the years. He smiled, noticing just what it all was.

"I couldn't sleep," she confessed, clearing a spot for him to sit down.

"What is all of this?" he questioned, knowing well what it was.

"These are our memories," she blushed a little as she said it. "Here!"

She handed him pictures of their first trip to an amusement park. He smiled, thumbing through them slowly, "I remember this."

"I begged and begged for you to take me," she laughed. "And I was so excited when you finally agreed!"

"What's this?" he opened up a menu from a carry out Chinese restaurant.

"It's the menu from the place you brought me Chinese food from after I told you how homesick I was," she blushed. "It was in the first few months I was here."

"I think I remember," he smiled, opening up a folded piece of paper. Then he laughed, reading, "Hey baby, chocolate always loves you back!"

"What's so funny?" she asked, looking at the note and seeing 'chocolate' crossed out and replaced with 'Jin'.

"Oh Xiao," he whispered, pulling her close to him and kissing the top of her head. "I'm so sorry. You were right. It isn't my place to forbid Asuka from seeing Hwoarang if that's what she chooses."

"You're forgiven," she smiled up at him, kissing him quickly and jumping up onto the bed. "But let's not fight anymore, ok?"

"Ok," he smiled, following her to the bed.

* * *

Hwoarang pulled the motorcycle up in front of an elegant looking hotel and tossed the concierge a tip and the keys. "Lot A-3, please."

"Huh?" Asuka asked. "Is this where you stay?"

"Yeah," he smirked. "Guess Kazama decided to put us up nice this year, better than his lousy old gramps could do."

She looked at him blankly, not upset but confused.

"Sorry," he stuttered. "Jin got us nicer rooms this year is all. I forgot Heihachi'd be your grandfather, too."

Asuka laughed, adding, "It's ok, anything you say about them. They may be family, but right now I think the only person in that house I'd like to claim as a relative is Xiaoyu."

Hwoarang smiled, leading her through the large revolving doorway and spoke softly, "Yeah, that Xiaoyu; there's something about her. Everyone likes her."

"What brings us here?" Asuka asked, thinking she already knew the answer.

"Well, I've gotta get my stuff for my fight this morning," he smiled, assuming what it had been she thought she was at his hotel for. "Then I'm taking you to breakfast, American style!"

He led her to the elevator and they stepped inside. It wasn't busy at the hotel at that time, but the elevators were still working extremely slowly. His room was on one of the upper floors and the wait in the elevator seemed somewhat excruciating.

At about the seventh floor the doors opened and a young couple stepped inside. They were silent, each one looking extremely tanned, as though they lived on the beach. The man's hair was tied back in braids held into a pony tail and the girl with him was extremely gorgeous.

Hwoarang must have known them, however, because he greeted each of them politely, "Christi, Eddy."

"Hwoarang," the woman nearly sang his name. "How have you been, love? It's been so long, hasn't it Eddy?"

He only eyed Hwoarang suspiciously, looking from him to Asuka. Finally he spoke, reaching out a hand to her, "You're Jin Kazama's younger cousin, right?"

"Y-yes," she answered, a bit taken aback that he had recognized her. "Do you know Jin?"

"Oh everyone knows Jin, love," the woman answered for him. She giggled a little before continuing, "He's just the most delicious thing, isn't he?"

Eddy rolled his eyes and drug Christi out of the elevator by her wrist. She called after her, waving as she went, "Goodnight, loves. You two have fun! But not too much, I'm sure Mr. Jinny wouldn't like that much."

Asuka blushed and Hwoarang pushed the button to close the doors faster. They stood in silence for a moment, the flush draining from Asuka's face and Hwoarang felt his heartbeat lessen.

They were nearly at the right floor when he finally spoke again, "She's kind of overbearing at first, that Christi. But she's alright after you get to know her."

Asuka laughed, adding, "I'm sure she's just 'delicious'!"

* * *

The elevator finally reached the right floor; number fourteen. He stepped out of the elevator, leading Asuka to his room in silence. Fumbling through his wallet for the credit card-like key to open the room, he sighed until he finally slid it through the mechanical reader.

It beeped twice; a red light flashing and then one in green. He opened the door slowly, stepping inside and turning on the light. Hwoarang moved aside to allow room for Asuka to follow him.

The room wasn't very large, but the bathroom, from what she could see as she walked past, had marble floors, and the western-style furniture was made from oak stained a deep mahogany. The room was clean, much more than she had expected from a single man like Hwoarang.

She sat on the edge of his bed and watched as he rummaged through his drawers and tossed random articles of clothes into his bag. She noticed a tae kwon do uniform on the edge of the bed opposite her. There was a black belt lying on top with 'Hwoarang' embroidered elegantly across it.

She picked up the entire uniform and set it in her lap, feeling the soft fabric against her fingertips. The blue trim around the jacket was cute, she had to admit, and the symbol printed on the back added a sort of elegance to the simple uniform. Down the legs of each pant, she noted how the trim matched.

"Hey!" he exclaimed. "Here I am digging through all of my drawers for that only to find that you've had it all along!"

She smiled, refolding and handing the uniform to him. Then began, "Well? Let's see it!"

"Huh?" he looked down at her, beginning to tuck the uniform into his bag.

"Let's see it on you!" she laughed.

"You mean now?"

"Of course, now!" she pointed to the clock. "It's going to be another two hours or so until any place will be open to get breakfast."

Shrugging, Hwoarang took the uniform out of his bag and turned his back to her. Removing his shirt, Asuka's eyes widened as she noticed how muscular he really was. All too quickly, though, he replaced it with the top of his uniform. He did the same with the uniform pants, though for that part, even though she might have liked to look, Asuka let her eyes fall to the floor.

"Well?" he asked, holding his arms out a little bit, as though presenting himself for inspection.

Asuka jumped up and began walking circles around him. She crossed her arms over her chest and raised an eyebrow. He sure did look good in the little uniform. His chest was exposed, revealing not only how muscular he was but also his strong abdominals. The belt tied around his waist was adorable; the knot in the center was a little crooked, but she pretended not to notice.

"It's a little small, isn't it?" she questioned.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, your shirt looks too small," she started to smile. Grabbing the two edges and pulling them towards each other over his exposed chest she then added, "It doesn't close. And I don't think it's long enough."

He laughed, taking off the uniform and replacing it with his jeans and t-shirt. He tossed each piece on the bed carelessly and Asuka moved to begin folding the pieces once again. He reached for her hands to stop her.

"Uh-uhh," he shook his head. "Your turn now."

"What!" she laughed. "That won't fit me, either, Hwoarang."

"I know," he grinned at her evilly.

Deciding it would be fun to try on his uniform anyway, Asuka stood up from the bed and removed her leg warmers and flip flops. She grabbed the pants first, pulling them on under her skirt and then removing it over the top. They were a little bit too big, relying on her hips to keep them up. She didn't try to walk anyway, afraid of stepping on the dragging legs.

She removed her t-shirt, leaving on the electric blue tank top underneath and pulled the undersized top over her arms. It was soft on the inside, softer than the outside. It was a little large, just as she had imagined it would be, though it did close in the front.

Looking at her, Hwoarang couldn't help but laugh. The uniform was so large; but she looked good in it nonetheless. He bent down and began rolling up the pant legs and the sleeves.

"Here," he unrolled his belt. "You'll need this to keep those pants up!"

He was standing behind her, getting ready to tie the belt around her waist when she spoke, "I might need more than just the belt, Hwoarang."

"Nah, you just need someone to tie it right," he smiled. "Now, you only get your belt tied for you once in tae kwon do; and you only get shown how to tie it a few times. So if you ever think of being my student, pay attention."

"Yes sensai!" she chirped happily.

"No, no," he shook his head. "It's sir. Sensai is Japanese, not Korean."

"Oh, yes sir!" she corrected herself, still smiling.

"Ok, for starters, you take the center of the belt and place it right over your belly button," he held it there from behind her, both of his arms wrapped around her waist. "Now, hold it there and you take this left side all the way around and lift up the top of the section you're still holding to your belly button to put this part underneath it."

He was right next to her now, pulling her body closer into his without even noticing it. He smelled wonderful and she could feel the warmth of his chest against the silky material covering her back.

Her heart began to race as she thought, 'Too bad he'll tie my belt only once; otherwise I might have to take up tae kwon do.'

"Take this section on the right and wrap it around yourself the other way," he traced the entire trail of the belt against her back. "Good, now take the part from the right and tuck it underneath everything. No, no; sorry. It's the part that's in your left hand."

Asuka wasn't really paying much attention to what he was telling her. But she noticed the warmth of his skin each time he brushed his hand against hers. And she could almost feel his heart beating against her back.

"Now, fold the part that is underneath over towards the right, taking the top tail and tucking it underneath. Then pull! The perfect tie," he smiled, pulling the two tails of the belt into a perfect knot. The he leaned close and whispered in her ear, "Lookin' good, Asuka."

She'd heard him but hadn't moved. Asuka could barely even breathe. He was holding her so close, she wanted to turn around and face him. She wanted to return his embrace.

"Hwoarang," her voice trailed off.

"That uniform looks so good on you it would be a crime if you didn't come back to Korea with me to study," he laughed a little and added, "You could be my first student once I reopen my dojo!"

"I'd probably be beyond teaching," she laughed a little, finally turning to face him. His eyes were locked on hers and they sparkled.

He looked shocked at first, but his eyes softened into hers. He was still holding her close to him, but rather than have her pull away as he might have expected; she wrapped her arms around his waist. He stepped a little closer until their bodies were nearly touching and brought his hand to her cheek.

"Has anyone ever told you how beautiful you are?" he whispered.

"Hwoarang," she lowered her eyes.

He caught her chin, however and brought her back to face him. His breath was short and he was sure that his palms were sweating. Hwoarang wasn't sure why this feeling was coming over him. He'd been with women before; lots of them. But there was something about Asuka that made this seem different to him.

He pressed his lips against hers possessively, knowing very well that this was what he wanted. It was his chance for a new start; a chance to say goodbye to the old Hwoarang and hello to the new.

But then he thought about his 'old' self. He thought of Hwoarang the leader of a street gang, the gambler, the partier, the womanizer. Asuka needed someone better than him. It would be very wrong to take advantage of her in this way.

"You're so much better than this," he took a step back, breaking the kiss and turning his eyes away from hers. "Maybe Jin is right about me, you know?"

"W-what are you saying?" she tried to stay calm but her heart was racing.

"You don't know that much about me. Hell, even I don't know that much about me," he paused. "I've been with other women before. And what about you? It would be your first time, no doubt. I can't take that away from you."

"You would think that, wouldn't you?" she turned away from him, blushing a little at what she'd just admitted to him.

"Think what?"

"To think this would be my first time," she paused, remembering what it really had been like.

Her high school sweetheart in the back of a movie theatre. It had been dark enough and there wasn't much action in the movie. They'd spent most of that evening together for fast thrusting and quick fireworks.

It hadn't been how she'd expected it at all. They were both too young, but she thought that she was in love with him. All it really was, she realized later, was a feeling of inadequacy in other areas of her life.

And God how it would have been a lie to say that she'd enjoyed it. The pleasure had been only momentary, quickly fleeting. And it was nothing to make it worth the pain.

"Then it's not?"

"Of course not!" she laughed a little at his reaction. "Besides, isn't it my decision who 'takes it away'?"

She had a point; one that he wasn't ashamed to admit he didn't want to argue with. They stayed still for a moment, Asuka letting him have time to take in what it was that she'd just said.

He justified his actions in his mind. He really was planning to stay with her; take her back to Korea with him. Hell, he'd even stay in Japan if that's what she wanted.

And his lips met hers again, this time more forcefully. His tongue parted her lips and he pressed her delicate body onto the bed under his. She gasped for air each time their lips parted.

Asuka's hands found their way to Hwoarang's chest. She ran her hands over his muscles, feeling them through the fabric of his t-shirt. His body was warm; an invited contrast to the chill of the room.

He held his body over hers, not wanting to rest his whole weight on her petite frame. The way her soft brown hair fell over her eyes and the way she smiled and giggled at him in between kisses made his heart melt.

She was definitely the most adorable woman he'd ever had, if not the most beautiful. The way she looked wearing his uniform was turn-on enough; not to mention the feel of her curves underneath the smooth fabric.

Placing a hand on her back, he pulled her body up to sit under his, kissing her all the way. Gently, he slid the uniform top off of her arms and tossed it to the floor. Her arms were well toned; the skin there soft.

He slid both hands slowly up her shirt. Her body was warm to the touch; the longer he left his hands there, the more of her body he wanted to feel.

Before she realized what he was doing, her shirt was over her head and her bra on the floor. Deciding to retaliate in an example of her own speed and grace, Asuka removed his t-shirt in one swift motion.

Letting his body fall onto hers, Hwoarang closed his eyes and began to leave a trail of kisses from her jawbone to her collarbone. She held onto his muscular arms, finally releasing him to wrap her arms around his neck.

"Listen," he whispered. "No one's allowed to take off your belt in tae kwon do. It's respect; and you can't face me when you do untie it."

"Hwoarang?" her voice was soft.

"It's up to you, Asuka," he waited, finishing softly, "You choose how much further we go today."

Asuka rolled to her side slowly, turning away from Hwoarang and, with shaking fingers, untied the borrowed belt from around her waist. She folded it neatly, just as it had been before Hwoarang himself had undone it such a short time before.

She laid it on the pillow above her head, turning to face Hwoarang who was still lying on his back. He hadn't turned to see what it was she had done while her back was facing him.

Without waiting for him to look at her, Asuka wrapped her arms around his neck and let her body rest on top of his. He kissed her, softly at first; then more deeply. All that mattered was their being together.

"It's not too late, if you want to stop now," he breathed into her neck, hoping that she hadn't heard him; hoping that she wouldn't want to stop. Then he finished his thought, "If this isn't what you wanted."

"Hwoarang," her voice was low, rough. "I want you right now; that's all I know for sure."

His mouth crushed hers before she was able to say any more. And the force of his lips pressed to hers elicited a small whimper from her subconscious. As she increased the pace, moving her lips rapidly against his, it didn't so much matter any more. He was rough; but it was lost in the passion.

Asuka pulled away from his kiss, setting to work unfastening his pants. Taking the opportunity, he pressed his lips against her jawbone. Finding the tender spot just below it was such a delicious torture.

Her small gasps for air and moaning urged him onward. He was blinded by the pleasure he could produce within her. Nothing mattered but the small sounds, the slight movements, the look in her eyes.

All Asuka thought about was how it felt to have is muscular arms wrapped around her. It was the warmth and safety that she felt there; he'd protect her, if not love her, forever.

"Hwoarang," she barely breathed. "Please."

He took her. She was the most beautiful woman in his world and she wanted nothing more than to allow him his every pleasure with her body.

And pleasure! Yes, this pleasure was wonderful. She might have given up on sex entirely after what had happened her first time, had it not been for Hwoarang finding his way into her life. She hadn't known she could feel this good.

He'd allowed Asuka to explore his body as well as her own. With him nothing was shameful, nothing forbidden.

He trembled as he felt his release into her. Hwoarang let his head fall to her chest, listening to the dull lullaby of her heartbeat mixed with his own desperate gasps for air. He was so warm and she was soft. He left his hands wrapped around her waist protectively.

They fell asleep together. Her head was resting on his strong arm and his free hand rested on her waist. On they slept, curled against one another; ignoring the sunlight sliding between the window shades and the desperate knocking on the door for housekeeping.

* * *

It was a three whole weeks before she saw him again after that night. Jin had found out that Asuka had spent the night with Hwoarang in his hotel room. He'd been furious, of course, and had ordered her to her room.

Only when Xiaoyu came to train with her or eat their meals together could she leave. In the twenty one days that she'd been held 'prisoner' in her room, Asuka had only found the opportunity to go to the beach once.

It was with Xiaoyu late in the afternoon the day before she was allowed to freely roam the mansion once again. The breeze was cold and the ocean choppy; a sign of the storm to come.

"I suppose Jin never told you," Xiaoyu began, sitting down on the white sand. She took Asuka's silence as a 'no' and continued, "He'd reconsidered his judgment of Hwoarang. He was going to tell you the morning you were caught but he heard from Christi first."

Asuka didn't say anything but sat down next to her friend. The waves were breaking not far from where her feet were buried in the sand. She shrugged her shoulders, not taking her eyes off of the horizon.

"There wasn't anything I could do," Xiaoyu whispered. "I tried to tell him that you're not any different than he and I were. But it didn't seem to work."

More silence; all that could be heard was the calling of a seagull far off. Finally turning to face Xiaoyu, Asuka's eyes were empty and blank.

"I'm so sorry, Asuka," she whispered, pulling her friend into a tight embrace.

"It isn't your fault," Asuka spoke softly, in perfect even flowing syllables. "Even if I had known, I can't say that things would have ended up any differently."

"His next fight is tomorrow," she began. "Against Steve Fox. I'm sure Jin won't protest to us going."

Asuka didn't say anything. Instead she pulled her knees to her chest and rested her chin on top of them. Her arms were wrapped around her shins and she sighed, closing her eyes.

"He's probably upset, Xiao," she whispered quietly. "It's been nearly three weeks and I haven't spoken to him."

Laughing a little, Xiaoyu smiled and stood up from her seat in the sand. "I might have sent him word of what happened. And he might have asked that I invite you to the fight."

"Xiao!" Asuka stood up, genuinely smiling for the first time since she'd come home that fateful morning. "How could you keep something like this from me?"

"He asked me to, Suka," she was being honest. "I'm not sure why, but it seemed like he wanted me to keep it a secret from you. I think Hwoarang's just a little too embarrassed to admit that he's got a crush!"

* * *

When Asuka woke up the next morning, however, she didn't much feel like going anywhere. Her head was spinning when she woke up and she was barely able to make it to the bathroom in time to lose most of the contents of her stomach.

It was raining outside; not much helping her already sulky mood. Xiaoyu was by her side, stroking her head and wiping her hair away from her face as she proceeded to vomit into the toilet not once but five times.

"You'll not be going anywhere!" a very upset Jin exclaimed upon finding the predicament his young cousin now found herself in. "Not until that flu or whatever you've got clears up!"

"But I want to see him!" she exclaimed, nearly causing herself to be sick again. "It's been three weeks, Jin."

"She does have a point," Xiaoyu innocently chimed in.

Rubbing his temples with his eyes closed, Jin sighed, "Fine, we'll see how you're feeling later this afternoon."

And with that, Asuka went back to bed. She was feeling much better, knowing that she would finally be able to see Hwoarang again. She'd force herself to get well; how, she wasn't sure. But you'd better believe she was going to do it.

* * *

She was feeling much better later that afternoon. It was nearing two thirty; his fight started at three. Upon a thorough inspection from Jin, it was decided that she could attend the fight; but only so long as she continued to feel well.

Xiaoyu was sitting next to her in the stands surrounding the arena where he was to be fighting. There was a boxing ring in the center. Immediately Asuka knew what that must have meant; this was Steve's arena and that explained why she hadn't seen it yet.

The fight was short; Steve really wasn't used to being hit as hard as Hwoarang was capable of hitting. Boxers really didn't mix well in the ring against someone with such grace and speed as a tae kwon do practitioner.

Xiaoyu left them alone after the match. It was her understanding that the two would go out for a quick bite to eat and that Asuka would be home early. She had her own match in the morning; this one against Steve's lovely Julia Chang.

"Asuka!" Hwoarang held out his arms to her after the match.

She jumped into his embrace; burring her face in his neck. "I missed you!"

"I missed you too," he smiled, holding her tightly in his arms. They stayed in the center of the arena, near the boxing ring, waiting for the crowds to clear out slightly. Then he asked, "Where to?"

"It's your choice," she smiled. "You're the winner tonight."

"Sushi it is then," he put an arm around her waist and led her to the door.

"Sushi?"

"Uhh, yeah," he scratched the back of his head and smiled nervously. "I love the stuff. Ever since I had it here in the third tournament; I just can't get enough."

Asuka laughed softly, holding onto his arm and letting him lead her to the restaurant. It was a short walk, which was lucky for them, considering he'd left his motorcycle at the hotel.

"Here's good," he stopped, holding the door open for her to enter the small and dark little corner shop. "This place is my favorite."

They took a booth in the corner, away from the door but not too close to the kitchen. Asuka opened a menu, scanning it for something that sounded appetizing.

"What are you getting?" she asked.

"Uhh," he opened a menu as well. "Not sure yet, why? Need help deciding?"

She laughed, "You wish! I live on this stuff. You're the one that I was worried about."

The waitress came shortly after and took their orders. She brought their drinks and a large bowl of steamed rice. Hwoarang began to scoop rice into two bowls and handed Asuka a pair of chopsticks.

They began talking, enjoying their meal until the food they had ordered was ready. Deciding to share, Hwoarang ate quickly, not noticing that Asuka hardly touched her food at all. She was beginning to feel sick to her stomach again.

"Something wrong?" he questioned. "Doesn't it taste good?"

"No, nothing's wrong. I'm just not as hungry as I thought I was," she pushed the plate towards him. "Want some of mine?"

"You sure?" he waited for her to nod before helping himself to her shrimp.

She really wasn't full; in fact, she was starving. But nothing tasted very good to her at the moment. The rice was too plain, the soy sauce too salty. She wanted something sweet.

Then she saw them; the sugar packets on the table. Of course! A little sugar on top of her rice would do the trick.

Setting to work to prepare her rice, Hwoarang watched with his mouth wide open. Was she seriously putting sugar on her rice? Just the thought made his stomach turn over.

"Asuka?" his voice showed all of his confusion.

"Hmm?" she didn't lift her eyes from her work.

"You sure you're alright?" he wrinkled his nose up slightly as he watched what she was doing. "I mean, you know that's sugar, right?"

"Yeah," she smiled weakly at him, finally realizing that she'd just committed a taboo. No one ate rice with sugar on it; it wasn't just the way that the sugar made the rice stick together that disgusted most people, but it was the grainy texture of it mixed with the too sweet taste. She defended herself quickly after this realization, "I just wanted something sweet is all."

"Here," he pulled the bowl away from her and set it on his side of the table, safely out of her reach. "I'll take you to get some ice cream or something. Don't make yourself sick from something like that."

She blushed slightly but agreed. When they'd left the restaurant, however, Asuka was no longer hungry for something sweet. She was in the mood for something fresh, like a mango or a papaya.

* * *

The next morning she woke up sick again. Instead of letting anyone else know about it, however, she decided to do her best to keep her spirits high. If she didn't acknowledge that she was sick then her body wouldn't be sick. It had worked in the past and she was determined to let it work again.

Dressing herself in her favorite pair of hot pink leg warmers and cut off jean shorts, Asuka sighed. This was going to be a big fight for her; it was the first one Hwoarang would be there to watch. She put on a hot pink tank top and headed for the doorway.

Her stomach still felt weak, but she blamed it on nerves. She'd tried not to let the schedule of fights get her down. If she won this fight then her next match would be against Hwoarang. The thought terrified her.

'One fight at a time,' she kept telling herself. 'You'll cross that bridge when you get there; if you get there.'

Julia was in the corner of the arena stretching. She was a bit taller than Asuka but hadn't seemed quite as fast. Asuka decided to follow suit; it wouldn't be good to pull a muscle in the first round.

Her stomach still felt queasy, but she was determined to win this fight. Hwoarang was watching her; she needed to do well. She needed to be strong.

The ring judge called both fighters to the center and went through a short rundown of the 'rules' before allowing the match to begin. Julia was fixing her boots and quickly jumped up, bowing her head slightly to Asuka.

Pointing her finger at the Indian woman, Asuka spoke confidently, "You sure? You sure you wanna fight me?"

The woman grunted, curling up her nose in a less than beautiful sneer. Her voice was low and she nearly growled, "Shut up and fight!"

"Begin!" the announcer called.

Julia attempted to strike first, throwing two punches straight towards Asuka's face. But she'd evaded and countered with two swift punches of her own, the first landing at the base of Julia's chin, the other in her abdomen.

"Argh!" the discouraged woman grunted. "Is that all you got?"

She struck again, this time with an intense series of three spinning kicks. Asuka barely got out of the way of the first. It grazed across her right but Asuka knew that no point was awarded; it had looked like a block, after all. She'd managed to stay out of the way of the other two kicks, however.

Asuka struck back, wasting no time before attempting to finish the young woman in front of her. She could feel her insides sloshing around and it wasn't a pleasant feeling. It was everything she could do to keep her mind on the fight and off of the constant desire to fall to her knees in a series of heaves.

'Hwoarang's watching you,' her mind rang over and over. 'You've gotta win; gotta stay strong Suka.'

One final kick landed to Julia's face and she fell to the ground with a moan. Asuka's head was spinning; she'd just won, Julia hadn't landed a single hit the whole match. She raised her hand in the air to acknowledge the cheering crowd.

In the back of her mind she could hear the announcer. Something about 'the first time in tournament history' and 'keep your eyes on this one'. But she couldn't quite make it out; her vision was blurring.

'Fatigue,' she thought. 'I'm so tired. I think I'll just lie down for a while.'

Her body fell to the ground next to Julia's still unconscious form. Everything was swallowed by the darkness; light, sound, and all of her senses.

* * *

Her eyes fluttered open slowly. The room was white; almost everything in it matched. The light overhead was too bright and it burned her eyes.

She moaned, bringing a hand to her face to cover her eyes. She didn't ache, but her stomach lurched. Asuka barely got her head turned inside before she began to lose the remainder of her insides.

"Suka," the voice was soft. "It's okay."

The sound of vomit hitting tile was replaced by one of vomit hitting plastic. And Asuka could feel a small hand gently rubbing her back; helping her keep her hair out of her way.

After she'd finally regained control of herself, Asuka looked into the tired looking eyes of Xiaoyu. She was hoarse, her throat hurting still, "Xiao, where am I? What happened?"

"After your fight with Julia you just passed out," Xiaoyu looked into her eyes, beginning to worry that she wasn't remembering what had happened. "No one knew what was wrong; we were all so worried about you. Jin had you brought here and he's barely left your side since."

"Where is he?"

"He's down at the nurse's station, speaking with the doctor," she lowered her eyes. "They're making sure that everything's ok."

"I feel fine, Xiao," Asuka sat up, beginning to lower her feet to the ground. "I think I'll be going now."

"No, no!" she gently moved to push the younger girl back in bed. "Not until Jin comes back; you'll just have to stay there until then."

It wasn't long until he really did come back, however. There was no doctor with him but he was followed by a nurse. He looked pale, not necessarily angry but not exactly happy to see that she'd finally woken up.

No one in the room had anything to say as the nurse checked Asuka's temperature and blood pressure. She'd asked Asuka a few questions that she'd found rather odd. They were personal questions that she'd have preferred not to have answered in front of Jin.

"You've been feeling sick to the stomach lately?" her voice was warm and kind. She stroked the hair off of Asuka's forehead as she asked.

"Yes," she looked towards Jin and Xiaoyu. "Jin says it's the flu."

The nurse blinked for an extra long time at those words. But she brushed off whatever feeling had caused that look upon Asuka's answer. "When did you last have your period, dear?"

"Last week," she said without really thinking. But then she began to worry as she realized that wasn't the truth. She stuttered as she corrected herself, "N-no, sorry, I skipped this month."

Jin closed his eyes and sank into the chair beside Xiaoyu after hearing this news. Xiaoyu took his hand in hers and held it against her heart. He could feel it racing; all now knowing well what was wrong with Asuka.

"Dear," the nurse said it so sweetly, stroking Asuka's soft hand. "You're pregnant."

* * *

She hadn't cried at the news. It didn't destroy her like it did most girls her age. She was going to be seventeen soon, after all. Her aunt Jun had only been eighteen when Jin had been born, her own mother only twenty.

The actions had been all her own and it was time now that she take on the responsibility that she'd brought on herself. Jin would take care of her; she knew that for a fact. He'd made that well known from the very beginning.

"You're going to need someone to take care of you both," he'd been sitting on the edge of her bed, holding her hand as he spoke to her. "You can depend on me and Xiaoyu for anything that you need. We're here for you always, no matter what; and that is a promise."

Jin hadn't been angry with her; not too angry, anyway. He was more upset with Hwoarang. Not that it was any more his fault than hers.

Xiaoyu had to beg him for more than an hour not to tell him about Asuka's condition. Over and over she kept telling him, "It's her place to tell him, not yours Jin. Leave her be."

Asuka had decided that she would tell Hwoarang the news that night when he came to visit her in the hospital. She'd been asleep for nearly forty eight hours and he wasn't a member of her family so he wasn't allowed to visit until she woke up. Asuka could only guess at anxious he would be to see her.

Visiting hours started at noon and she had no choice but to wait for when it was that he would show up. Jin and Xiaoyu had both left to give the two of them their space.

Asuka's heart beat quickened as the nurse knocked softly on her door. "Someone to see you, Miss."

She left room for him to enter before stepping out of the doorway herself. Hwoarang was cautious to enter the room, carrying a vase full of flowers in his arms. But he greeted her with a quick smile and sat down on the edge of her bed.

"How are you feeling?" he immediately set the flowers aside and brushed her soft brown hair out of her face. "God, you scared me after that fight! What was the matter anyways? She didn't even touch you."

"About that, Hwoarang," she lowered her eyes. She had been prepared to tell him everything. She wasn't going to cry on him, she wasn't going to get angry; she wasn't going to need to.

But everything about her plan, everything she had rehearsed to tell him suddenly left her. She was at a loss for words. Scared, tears started to well up in her eyes.

She looked away from Hwoarang to hide her shame. She remembered one of the first conversations that they'd ever really had with one another.

'Someday I hope I'll have a family,' he had whispered it so softly. 'But I'm not ready for one now; I don't want to settle down until I have to.'

Asuka knew that there wasn't anything she could say to make this alright. He'd asked her so many times the night they'd had sex if it was what she really wanted. And she'd said yes.

Thinking back on that night; all he'd really meant with those questions was of a way for him to get out; to stop before he had to go any further. It was a way out of their situation that she hadn't given him. But now was her chance to make up for that; she could make this all right by letting him out now.

"Asuka? Baby, what's wrong?" he lifted her face towards his and brushed several tears out of her eyes.

'Baby?' her mind screamed. She couldn't hold the tears back any longer and she was now openly sobbing. He'd wrapped his arms around her and her face was buried in his shoulder.

"I'm sorry," she sobbed. "I'm so, so sorry!"

"Shh," he rocked her back and forth. "Sorry for what? You didn't do anything wrong. It's alright, just tell me what's wrong."

She was nearly hysterical then. He wanted to help her; but she knew that he hadn't asked for any of this. It would be selfish of her to expect him to take responsibility for something that she, herself, had forced him into doing.

"I'm sorry," she was still crying, though her words made more sense now. "We can't see each other anymore, Hwoarang."

"What?" he nearly yelled, causing her to let go of his neck and pull her knees tightly to her chest. "Is it Kazama?"

"Jin?" it was Xiaoyu's voice, a little bit panicked. She'd called to him from down the hallway. "Hurry Jin!"

He was at her side then, looking at the scene in front of him. Asuka was sobbing on the bed, her face buried in her knees and her shoulders visibly shaking. Hwoarang looked on at Jin with such a hatred in his eyes.

"I swear Kazama, I'll-"

"Get out," Jin's voice was low, threatening.

"Fuck you!" Hwoarang spat at him. "I'll leave when I damn well wanna!"

"I said get out!" Jin yelled now, his face turning red.

Hwoarang began to move towards Jin but Xiaoyu stepped in his way. She begged, "Jin! Hwoarang! Please! Not here in front of Asuka! She's upset enough as it is!"

"Get him out of here, Xiaoyu," Jin ordered.

She obeyed, taking an extremely shocked Hwoarang by the wrist and leading him down the hallway. It wasn't until they were halfway into the elevator that his mind finally registered what was happening.

Jin had ordered Asuka not to see him anymore. That had to be the problem. That's why she was so upset. Hwoarang knew it could be the only reason to cause Asuka to react in sucha way.

"Hey! What's going on here?" he began trying to pull away from Xiaoyu's grip. But she was holding him too tightly.

"You have to leave," Xiaoyu spoke softly, not looking into Hwoarang's eyes. "Please, you heard what Asuka said."

"What the fuck?" he was yelling at Xiaoyu now. "You're on Kazama's side now, too? What the hell is all this?"

"I'm on no one's side," she looked at him genuinely, honestly. "But Asuka told you that she didn't want to see you any more. Please, respect her request and don't make this any harder for her than it has to be."

"Xiaoyu," his voice trailed off. "Why?"

"I don't know, Hwoarang," she pushed himgently into the elevator to ride back to the ground level. Her back was turned to the elevator as she finished, "I honestly don't know."

As she walked back towards Asuka's room, she remembered the conversation she'd heard between them. Asuka had started crying and then she'd told him that they couldn't be together anymore. But why? What was the cause of her sudden desire to be rid of him so quickly?

He was the father of her child. She hadn't even given him the option of staying to take responsibility for his actions. Then the thought struck her; was Asuka afraid of what his reaction might have been to the news? Was she afraid that he would reject her and their child?

Or was there some other reason she hadn't told Hwoarang? It wasn't right for him not to know; Xiaoyu was certain of that. The child Asuka was now carrying was as much his as hers. They'd both done their equal part in creating the child. It was only fair that they should share equally in the responsibilities attatched to rasing that child.

Xiaoyu stayed in the hallway, pondering what had caused Asuka to change her mind so quickly. She could hear Asuka still sobbing and the low voice of Jin comforting her.

"Shh," he whispered. "It's alright. I'm still here."

"Jin," she kept crying his name over and over. Her voice sounded muffled. Xiaoyu knew that her face was probably buried in his shoulder.

It was nearly a half an hour before Jin stepped outside of the hospital room and closed the door. She'd finally fallen asleep; though Xiaoyu could have only guessed it wouldn't be long before she woke up once again.

Xiaoyu questioned softly, "Jin?"

"She's fine."

"He's gone," she didn't need to say any more.

"How could that goddamned bastard just leave her like this to raise their child alone?" he raged. "Why the hell is he running from this responsibility?"

"I don't know, Jin," Xiaoyu lied, wrapping her arms around his waist and resting her head on his shoulder. It wasn't that she didn't understand why Asuka had done what she'd done. Maybe she did, in a way.

Besides, there was no way that she could tell him what she'd overheard between Asuka and Hwoarang. Xiaoyu knew that it was best to let him go on believing what he believed right now because he would never be able to understand otherwise.

* * *

**Author's Note**: Holy Cow this was a long chapter! But hey, it's finally finished, the story of how Hwoarang and Asuka first met. And maybe did a little more than just 'meet'. But anyhoo, tell me what you think. Was it worth the wait? Does it need something more? 

I'm thinking of continuing this story from after 'Masterpiece'. You'll have to read that (if you haven't already) and let me know what you'd all think about that idea. The more I write, the more I absolutely LOVE this pairing!

Ok, two things that I should mention about this story before concluding this little note to you all. I want to apologize for how cheesy I think I let the ending get. If you read the chapter titled 'Masterpiece' before this then you already knew that she had to end up pregnant somehow. I just hope that the whole part about her finding out wasn't too hoaky.

What can I say though? I was a bit rushed in the ending; I wanted to get it up as quickly as possible for all of you! Especially ericaTEKKENfan who has been a MAJOR help in urging me to complete this story.

:story dedicated to Erica:

Well, that's all for now, thanks so much for reading! Please let me know what you think. Happy writing, ja mata ne!


	3. Masterpiece

**Masterpiece**

by riesling

**Summary**: After a long night of drinking, a depressed and somewhat lost Hwoarang stumbles into his old friend, Xiaoyu, and her husband, Jin. What happens when Xiaoyu takes the broken young man home and offers him a place to stay? How long will it be before Hwoarang finds the very source of his pain hidden in the Mishima Mansion? Hwoarang x Asuka!

* * *

He sighed in frustration as he emptied another empty glass of vodka. Four more, each empty, sat in front of the lonely man. They stood as a testimony to his pain and suffering. With each glass emptied, he was filled with a liquid that drowned away his sorrows; he was stepping closer and closer to the edge; close enough to look off, but there would be no one to catch him should he fall. 

From his corner table he was able to drink in the privacy of his own pain, remembering her. She was the first woman he ever let inside of his heart. He'd never held a woman in his arms before her; she could make him melt inside. But now the memories broke him apart.

Dropping the glass next to the others, Hwoarang looked around the now empty bar. Chairs were pushed away from tables littered with used napkins and empty glasses of liquor. The small area cleared away from the center of the room for dancing was sparkling under the dim light in the bar.

His vision was blurred, slightly, but he could still make out the moving figure of a bartender behind the bar. Without speaking, Hwoarang pushed the chair he was sitting in away from the table and stood, taking a moment to steady himself before walking to the door.

His head pounded against his skull, but it was a feeling that he was very used to. He got a little more immune to it every night, a little more tolerant to the violent spinning of the floor as he walked, a little more coherent in getting to his apartment at the end of each night.

Hwoarang didn't say anything to the bartender as he pushed open the door and set foot into the alley outside. Tokyo was cold in the winter. And he shivered as the wind blew his hair away from his face and the liquor began to freeze on his lips.

* * *

The bartender shook his head commensurately as he watched Hwoarang leave the bar. The young man came every night to sit in the corner and drown himself in liquor. It didn't even matter what he drank, just so long as it could get him good and drunk.

He frowned to himself as he continued to wipe down the bar. 'He refuses any company and isolates himself from other people his age,' the bartender thought. 'He's a masterpiece of destruction. But he doesn't realize it yet.'

He'd been in the business long enough to realize when someone was trying to drink away their pain, though he'd never seen anything quite like this. The sorrow that he could see in that man's alcohol-glazed eyes almost made his own heart break.

'Must have been some girl,' he thought, 'to drive a man that crazy.'

* * *

He wrapped his arms around his shoulders, shivering in the cold, as he walked down the sidewalk. The wind was blowing his hair around his face wildly, but he was too cold to hold it in place. His thin t-shirt wasn't enough to keep him warm in this weather. So he walked, arms wrapped around himself, head bowed, down the sidewalk to his apartment.

Hwoarang wove his way between an occasional group of well-dressed men. He knew that they, too, had spent the majority of their night at a bar. They passed by him, hurrying to the train stations so that they might get home before their worried wives woke up to ask them where they'd been.

'They're lucky,' he thought. 'Lucky that they even have someone to go home to.'

"Watch where you're going!" one high-pitched voice exclaimed as Hwoarang brushed against her.

The voice was familiar. Hwoarang looked up and saw two deep brown eyes glaring into him. He let himself smile a little, immediately recognizing who was standing in front of him.

"Xaioyu," he whispered, tasting her name on his lips.

Her eyes widened as she looked up into the eyes of the stranger. "Is it really you, Hwoarang?" she questioned, reaching out to let her fingers trail along his cheekbone.

He didn't say anything but stared down at her. Her hair had grown longer and was falling in gentle curls around her face. Her skirt fell just below her knees and the blazer she wore fit to accentuate her slightly rounding middle. Black loafers matched the briefcase that she was carrying. He smiled.

But she didn't return the glance as she looked at his torn apart blue jeans and stained t-shirt. Xiaoyu frowned as she said, "It's been a while, Hwoarang."

"A whole ye-er," he whispered, his speech slightly slurring. "But you look good."

"I had hoped to be able to say the same of you," Xiaoyu whispered, letting slight pity fill her voice. But she dropped the formality as concern took over. "What has happened to you, Hwoarang?"

He leaned closer to her and whispered, "You grew up, Xiaoyu. And now a baby, too? Who's the lucky man?"

She backed away from him, sensing danger when she smelled the liquor on his breath. "Hwoarang!" She exclaimed. "You're drunk!"

"No I'm not!" he lied. "I only had a little to drink."

Xiaoyu glared at him, levelly, and sighed. She looked back at the three men her husband had sent there with her. Each one looked just as confused as the next.

"Xiaoyu, ma'am," the first began. "Should we call Mr. Kazama?"

"What about Mr. Kazama?" a voice asked, as the owner rounded the corner.

"Jin!" the small young woman smiled at him.

"Hmm," he frowned at Hwoarang, who was standing between himself and Xiaoyu. "I'd have never expected to find you here. Is he bothering you, dear?"

Hwoarang's head was still spinning and he was a little shaken by the surprise of finding Xiaoyu. Jin was carrying a briefcase almost identical to Xiaoyu's and walked over towards his wife, ignoring Hwoarang.

"It's a little disappointing to find you this way," he confessed to the red head in front of him, not waiting for his wife to respond. "I'd expected you to take better care of yourself. Isn't that why my cousin left you in the first place?"

His words stung at Hwoarang, causing him to clench his teeth and tighten his fists. But the young man wasn't able to steady himself enough and, though thoroughly drunk, knew it better than to start a fight with the Japanese man in front of him.

Jin smirked, knowing that his comment had hit home with the Korean. "I find it better for both of you that she finally realized her mistake and corrected it," his comments weren't any less offensive now, though they failed to elicit the same response from Hwoarang.

Instead, he closed his eyes, feeling himself fading into darkness. He let his body relax, succumbing to the feeling of sleep. Xiaoyu gasped as he fell to the ground in front of them.

"Leave him!" Jin commanded. "Xiaoyu, we're going."

"You can't just leave him like this! He'd never make it home on his own. And God only knows we have so much to catch up on," she took Jin's hand and led him back to the fallen man, slightly disappointed at what had become of them both, her best friends.

* * *

Xiaoyu curled comfortably in Jin's lap in the limo, resting her head on his thigh and resting her hands on her rounding stomach. He placed a hand on her shoulder and kissed her forehead before returning to work with his business partners.

Hwoarang was lying on the seat in the back. His legs were hanging over the side in what looked to be a quite uncomfortable position. Xiaoyu hadn't been strong enough to move him into a more comfortable tangle, and, frankly, she was quite tired herself. It wasn't surprising that they were both sleeping peacefully; it was nearly four in the morning.

They were on their way to the former Mishima Mansion, now the residence of Jin Kazama and his lovely wife, Xiaoyu. They'd gotten married not long after Jin won the Fifth Iron Fist Tournament and claimed the Mishima Zaibatsu as his own.

His once kind and caring demeanor had diminished over the year since the tournament. He was now just as dangerous as his father and grandfather had been before him, though he was never hostile towards his wife or co-workers. But something about him was cold and lifeless.

Xiaoyu had, in the time she had been married to Jin, grown up quite a lot from her old self. She was still kind-hearted and carefree, though most of her childish spirit had diminished and disappeared from the stresses of the business world.

And it was how much she still cared for her old friends that brought Hwoarang home with them that night. Jin was indifferent in the matter; Hwoarang hadn't really been an enemy of his. It was Hwoarang that had hated him all along, after all.

The ride was fairly quiet with both Xiaoyu and Hwoarang sleeping. The three businessmen that accompanied the group were Jin's friends from the University. He let them in on most of his ventures, though they were previously unaware of the friendship between Xiaoyu and Hwoarang. It was only normal for them to be wary of the arrangement.

"But, Kazama-kun," the first, Kenji, began. "Is it not strange that this man should stumble back into your life at such a time? It's been a year, has it not?"

"Yes," Jin began. "But it isn't his showing up again that worries me. It is his presence in my house that I will find disturbing. But this is a favor I cannot deny my wife."

"He is the one," another, Kachi, paused to choose the right words. "Your cousin, Asuka-san was in love with."

"Yes," Jin said coolly. "I leave you three in charge of making sure he does not find her. He is not to bother Asuka-san, clear?"

"Yes, Kazama-kun," they bowed, signifying their understanding.

"I fear his presence would only break her apart again," he sighed.

* * *

"Ahh," he moaned, holding his head and rolling over in bed. He kept his eyes closed, squinting against the sunlight that poured through the window above the bed. "My head."

"Good morning, sunshine!" Xiaoyu exclaimed, sitting on the bed next to him and wiping his face with a cool cloth. "I was wondering when you would decide to grace us with your presence this morning."

"W-where am I?" he asked, looking around, slightly confused.

"This is my house," she smiled a little at his shock. "Jin's house. But I've lived here with him since we've been married."

"Congratulations," he managed sarcastically. "I bet you're real proud."

Xiaoyu took the cloth away from his forehead and stood up. "Not jealous, are you?" she laughed a little before continuing. "You're not looking very well this morning, Hwo. What happened?"

He could sense her sarcasm as well. "Very funny, Xiaoyu." He'd been a little taken aback by her use of his old nickname.

Hwoarang could feel his stomach churning. He was going to be sick. Xiaoyu watched in amusement as the color drained from his face and his body went rigid.

"Bathroom?" she whispered playfully into his ear. Pointing to the adjoining room, she laughed as he raced in just in time. She frowned, listening to him heaving in the bathroom. Rolling her eyes, she followed him and knelt beside him as his shoulders shook and his breathing increased.

"Poor baby," she whispered, holding his hair away from his face. "It's alright. You'll be ok."

* * *

Walking out of the bathroom, he sat back down on the side of the bed. He was smiling up at his friend in her fuzzy pink slippers and pink t-shirt as she walked out of the bathroom after him.

She could feel him looking at her and it made her uneasy. "What?" she asked defensively.

"Cute pajamas, babe," he smiled at her reaction. "They really show you off."

"Hwoarang!" she cried, trying to cover herself.

"Hey, I'm just playin'," he smiled wider now, despite his pounding head. He changed the subject. "It is a nice place you've got yourself here."

"Thanks," Xiaoyu ventured nervously. She sat down next to him on the bed cautiously. "So, how have you been?"

"How do I look?" he asked, regretting asking once he heard her answer.

"Honestly?" she questioned. "You look terrible. You've always got this 'look' in your eyes. It's like you died and came back just to wander without purpose."

"Yeah," he whispered. His voice was cold now. "Well, what did you expect? She took my heart with her."

Xiaoyu knew very well who he was talking about. Asuka was Jin's cousin, now her own as well, and a very good friend. She knew all about why she'd left Hwoarang, and it hadn't anything to do with the things Jin had led the poor man beside her to believe the previous night.

"Hwo," her voice was soothing. "She had her reasons for leaving."

He grunted. Hwoarang couldn't look at her. 'How can she be defending her?' he thought.

"Just, please don't hate her," Xiaoyu began. "She doesn't hate you."

"How would you know?" he blurted out. "Did she tell you?"

His voice was sarcastic and Xiaoyu knew that her answer would probably hurt him. "Yes," she whispered. "As a matter of fact, she did tell me."

Hwoarang's eyes glimmered with a bit of hope. "What else did she say?"

Xiaoyu was silent, not knowing what else to say. She'd made a promise to Jin that she wouldn't let Asuka and Hwoarang find each other while he stayed in the mansion. "N-nothing," she murmured.

And her heart broke with Hwoarang's as she watched all hope fade from his eyes. Sorrow took over as his eyes began to well up with tears.

"I just miss her so much," he cried. "I can't forget her no matter how hard I try."

"Hwoarang," Xiaoyu whispered, taking her friend into her arms and rocking him back and forth. She whispered softly into his ear, "Shh, it's ok. Shh."

"She never said why she left," he cried. "I can't even make it right when I don't know what it was that I did so wrong."

* * *

Xiaoyu left the room that Hwoarang was using over an hour later. He'd cried himself to sleep; something she had never seen from him before. Tears stained her own cheeks as she silently padded her way down the hall and back to the room where her husband was still sleeping.

She crawled back into bed, looking at the clock, before snuggling back against her husband. It was only eight in the morning and a Saturday; he would be sleeping for a few more hours. Xiaoyu couldn't hold her tears in. And she cried against Jin's chest.

"Baby," Jin whispered. "Shh, what's wrong?"

She was a little startled but relaxed as Jin pulled her into his arms. "N-nothing," she whispered, quickly drying her tears.

"Baby," he said a little sternly. "Talk to me."

"It's," she paused. "It's Hwoarang."

"What?" he exclaimed. "Did he hurt you? Baby, I swear-"

"No, no Jin," she whispered, burring her face in his neck. "It's just- he's still so in love with her. And I feel terrible, knowing that she still loves him, too. I could end all of this with just three simple words."

"Xiaoyu," Jin's eyes softened. "It's not for us to interfere. And I know how much you want to help, baby. I know how much this hurts you. But it has to work out on its own."

"I know you're right, Jin," she started crying harder. "But I can't stand seeing them like this."

"Baby, shh," he soothed her, kissing her slowly. "Shh."

His voice was so soft but his lips were softer. He pushed her slowly down into her pillow, kissing at the places where trails of tears made their way down her cheeks.

Xiaoyu felt his arms wrapped around her; loosely, delicately. His fingers traced a path from her cheekbone down her neck to her shoulder. He let his body rest against hers as he continued to kiss her so softly, so sweetly.

The tears had stopped and Xiaoyu's heart was racing. Her breathing was deep and she was beginning to get lost in his soft brown eyes. Jin brushed a strand of hair out of her eyes slowly.

He smiled down at her, watching her eyes glaze over. He listened to her breathing and could feel her chest rising and falling against his. She was so beautiful.

Jin reached for one of her sleeves and pulled it up, off of her shoulder, kissing where it had been softly. Xiaoyu began to run her fingernails lightly across his bare back, kissing his neck and smiling to herself as his skin began to prickle.

He kissed her, gently parting her lips with his tongue while his hand found it's way under her shirt to rub her stomach protectively. Her tongue moved against his, feeling its way into his mouth to explore. He brushed her shoulder with his fingertips so tenderly.

When the kiss broke, Jin gently pulled Xiaoyu's shirt over her head and tossed it to the floor. He smiled at how her stomach protruded so slightly; his baby. And she shivered, slightly, from the chill in the room. But Jin pulled her into his arms in an attempt to warm her.

She lovingly kissed him back. Xiaoyu let her hands run across Jin's muscular chest and trace their way to his well muscled stomach.

His hands held her waist for a moment before trailing down to her pants. He began to slide them down gently, making sure to be slow and not to ruin the moment. Xiaoyu gasped as his touch.

Jin tossed her pants to the floor and smiled down at his petite wife. She took his pants off quickly, not afraid of disturbing the moment. She needed him pressed against her, inside of her, moving with her.

Xiaoyu longed for the rhythm of their bodies in motion together. She dreamed of being held in his arms, moving with him. And Jin sensed this.

He plunged his tongue deep into her mouth as he entered her and her eyes widened. But she relaxed as he began to move, hypnotizing her with the motion, slow and gentle at first. But soon all forms of self control were gone and the two were spinning through a tangle of feelings that, when thought of later, neither one could ever quite describe.

"Jin!" she moaned, making a small noise in the back of her throat. "Oh!"

He closed his eyes, burring his face in her neck and whispering her name back.

Her back arched up towards his body and she called his name again. "Jin! Oh Jin!"

"Ahh," he moaned into her neck. "Xiaoyu."

His fingers pressed against her waist where he was holding her as he released.

They rolled away from one another, their bodies covered in a thin layer of sweat. Xiaoyu was the first to move. She crawled over to Jin, kissing his chest before she rested her head on his shoulder.

"Aishiteru, Xiao," he whispered into her ear.

"Aishiteru, sono ui ne."

* * *

Hwoarang woke up several hours later, very hungry. He crawled out of bed, once again, and went into the bathroom.

'Xaioyu was right,' he thought. 'I do look terrible.'

His eyes were bloodshot and his hair was a terrible mess, sticking out from one side of his head. Hwoarang turned on the tap and listened to the sound that the clear water made hitting against the marble sink. Splashing some cool water on his face, Hwoarang looked at himself again.

He could smell the alcohol on himself. His clothes smelled of it, his breath, his hair. Turning around, Hwoarang turned on the shower and began to search the bathroom for towels.

He found them and stepped into the shower. Wincing as the cool water fell onto his skin, Hwoarang smiled a little. He was grateful for the slight shock; it woke him up, made him aware of his surroundings.

Despite all that had happened to him this morning, Hwoarang felt better than he had felt in a long time. Stepping out of the shower, Hwoarang walked back into the bedroom with a towel wrapped around his waist. He began to open the dresser drawers, hoping to find some clothes.

He got lucky. The dresser was packed full of clothing, though not much of it was to his liking. He settled for a pair of faded blue jeans with some holes up and down the legs and a faded forest green long sleeved shirt with a navy blue 'Russia or Bust' t-shirt over it.

Hwoarang could hear sounds coming from downstairs. It sounded like pots and pans. And he followed that noise, hoping it was the kitchen and hoping that he would get some food.

* * *

She was standing at the sink, humming softly to herself. Her arms were in the sink, which was full of dirty dishes and bubbles. Her back was turned to the kitchen's entrance, but Hwoarang could make out the familiar curve of her hips, hidden under her own blue jeans and t-shirt. It was better that she didn't see him come in. She only heard him.

"Oh, Jin? Would you mind sending someone to the grocery store? We're all out of-" she had turned around and gasped at who she saw.

"Asuka," Hwoarang's voice trailed off. He hadn't spoken her name in nearly a year. The taste of it, so familiar; it was almost inviting.

Her face grew pale and she backed into the sink. "Y-You? What are you doing here?" she whispered. "I-I thought you'd never find me."

Hwoarang lowered his eyes, unable to look at her. It was the fear in her eyes; it shamed him. "I'm sorry," he began. "I didn't mean to startle you."

"No," she whispered and a little disappointment filled her voice. "It's ok, Hwoarang. You weren't looking for me."

"But I was!" he exclaimed, stepping forward slowly. His hand was reaching out to her. "I've been looking for you for so long. I'm sorry, Asuka. I'm so sorry for whatever it is that I've done. But, please. Please give me another chance to make it right."

Asuka didn't say anything. Her eyes were focused on the ground and one fist was clenched over her heart. "It's been so long, Hwoarang," she whispered. "The damage is already done."

"Let me fix it," he whispered, reaching out and touching her shoulder. "Please, Asuka."

She pulled away sharply, looking into his eyes for the first time. They held her gaze for a moment; she could see all of his pain. 'What am I thinking?' she whispered. 'He's back now. This is what I've wanted all along, isn't it?'

"Asuka?" he questioned softly. There was longing in his voice. He wanted to reach out and hold her. He wanted to feel her pressed against him, to feel her lips against his.

"I-I can't," she whispered back. "I'm sorry, Hwoarang. But it's been too long."

She began to walk away but he snared her wrist. "Wait," his voice was soft, but alarming. Her eyes were focused on him and she looked slightly afraid. "You're not leaving me again. Not until you at least tell me why you left the first time."

"Hwoarang, I-"

Just then, Xiaoyu walked into the kitchen holding a little baby, not more than five months old. Her mouth fell open and she held the baby closer to her chest. "Asuka! Hwoarang! I-I," she stammered.

Hwoarang looked at the small child in Xiaoyu's arms felt his heartbeat quicken. 'A baby,' he thought. 'Who's baby? Not Xiaoyu's. Then?'

He looked at Asuka, her eyes were on the floor again, and then he looked back at the baby in Xiaoyu's arms. "Yours?" was all he could manage.

Xiaoyu knew that the question had been directed at her, though she wasn't sure if she should answer. "Well," she began, pausing. "You see-"

"Mine!" Asuka almost shouted. "O-ours."

Hwoarang's face paled. 'Me?' he thought. 'A father?'

Silence filled the kitchen. No one moved, everything in the room was frozen, silent. Asuka stared at the floor, Hwoarang stared at the baby, and Xiaoyu stared at her two friends. When Jin entered, he almost laughed at the sight in front of him.

"So? I take it we're all well acquainted with one another once again," he tried to lighten the mood. But no one else caught the humor.

Xiaoyu moved first, bringing the baby to his mother. "I'm so sorry," she whispered to Asuka. "I should have told you he was here."

Asuka's eyes left the floor and focused on her baby. "No, Xiao," she whispered. "I've needed to see him for a long time. And if it hadn't turned out this way, it would have never been."

Hwoarang was now standing close enough to see his baby's caramel eyes and auburn hair. He reached towards the child, hesitantly, stopping only briefly as the child yawned and closed his eyes. Asuka put the child in his father's arms, with her heart racing.

'Please love him,' her mind begged. "Please forgive me, Hwoarang. Please love me!'

And his heart melted when he held the tiny boy in his arms. 'My baby,' Hwoarang thought. 'If only she'll take me back. I can make this right.'

* * *

Jin's arm found its way around Xiaoyu's waist and he pulled her closer to him. They smiled at Hwoarang before leaving the two young parents alone in kitchen; he looked very unnatural as he held the child, slightly away from his body. Asuka took a step forward, nervously, as though testing if it was alright for her to stand so close to him.

She gently stroked her son's tiny hand and smiled at his sleeping figure. "Mind his head," she whispered gently, placing a hand on his arm. "His name is Makoto, after my father."

"He's so tiny," Hwoarang whispered, placing two fingers on his son's chest to feel his little heart beat. "I didn't know babies were this small."

"I always wanted you to know," she said. "But I was so afraid that you'd be mad at me. So, I ran away. I left, hoping that you'd forgive me someday."

"Asuka," he whispered. "This wasn't your responsibility. It was mine, as well."

"Hnn?" she almost sighed as Hwoarang leaned closer to her. "Please don't."

"But-" he began.

"No," her head dropped. She couldn't look at him anymore. "I didn't want you to feel guilty about this. I didn't want to make any of this your fault or your responsibility. I'm so sorry, Hwoarang."

"Stop this!" he exclaimed, his voice was too loud and Matoko began to cry softly. "Ehh? What did I do?"

"Here," Asuka reached for her son.

"No!" He exclaimed. "I'll fix it. How?"

"Rock him," she whispered. "And talk to him."

Awkwardly, Hwoarang stood there, looking down at the wailing child in his arms. But he began to rock him back and forth in his arms, smiling down at the crying baby.

"Oh, shh!" he whispered, laughing softly. "No more crying, baby! Daddy's here to take care of you, now. And everything will be alright, I promise."

Hwoarang continued to rock his child in his arms. He wiped the tears from his son's eyes gently and stared in awe at the tiny life he had created. Matoko wasn't crying as hard, now, though he was looking up at his father intently. To Hwoarang, nothing else mattered in the whole world. It was just him and his son in that moment.

"There we go, Matoko. Now we're calming down," Hwoarang smiled. "I want to know everything about you, little guy. I'll let you be everything that's important in my life, if you can promise not to expect too much of me. I didn't have the greatest childhood or a dad of my own. But I promise I'll be the best father I can be for you. I love you and your mama both too much to let you down."

* * *

When Matoko had stopped crying, Hwoarang looked up to see tears falling down Asuka's cheeks. She looked deep into his eyes as though searching for something.

Finally, she spoke, "Do you really mean that?"

Hwoarang looked at her, cocking his head slightly before he answered, "Every word, Asuka."

"Oh, Hwoarang!" she was sobbing onto his shoulder now. Her arms were wrapped around his waist and her soft hair brushed against Hwoarang's cheek bone. "I missed you."

"I missed you, too, Asuka," he said, wrapping one arm around her waist, holding Matoko gently in the other. "I've waited so long to see you again."

And they stood there, in the kitchen of a home not their own. The embrace lasted only seconds, but it made up for so much lost time. But one embrace wasn't all they had. They had the rest of their lives to make up for all of the lost time; to truly become a family.

Hwoarang smiled; rid of the emptiness that had claimed him for so long. He was full of love now, belonging. And there was no more need to be a masterpiece of destruction.

fin

* * *

**Author's Note**: This was just a short little story that I put together in one night (believe it or not) about Hwoarang. This is my first pairing of Hwoarang and Asuka and I'm a little relieved to say that I'm pleased with the way this turned out. 

I haven't read too many stories about the pair, though it's always intrigued me just a bit. I'd always seen Asuka with Steve, personally. I don't see her as the type of person to fall for someone so rough as Hwoarang. But, aren't we all a little drawn to the bad boy? I mean, seriously, isn't a little trouble every now and then irresistibly sexy? Lol! Anyway, maybe my next fic will be about Asuka and Steve.

I think that Asuka is probably becoming one of my favorite characters in the series. She is so versatile and, not to mention, completely adorable! But, anyhoo ….

There are still a few loose ends in the story, but we'll just see if you can pick up on those, ne? I'm considering a continuation of this story; so, if you'd like to read more, please tell me so. I'm also open to suggestions and critiques, so long as they can be considered useful (and I don't find flaming the pairing very useful).

Thanks for your time! And I hope you enjoyed reading my story uber-lots! Tehehe! Take care now, fans!


End file.
